My sweet obsession
by X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X
Summary: Una obsesión tan grande que lleva hasta los limites de la locura, una obsesión tan dulce que te hace olvidar todo y entregarte sin reservas. Una obsesión tan in-sana que hasta te hace llegar a amar dulce y locamente. SasuSaku.AU.
1. Chapter 1

My sweet obsession

**My ****sweet**** obsession****.**

_**Categoría: **T_

_**Capitulo(s)**__: 1/ 5_

_**Anime**__: Naruto_

_**Personajes: **__Sasuke/Sakura_

_**Genero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Advertencia: **__Sexo grafico (Lemon)_

_**Resumen1: **__Nunca pude evitarlo, desde que me mude a este estupido y aburrido lugar, lo único que me entretiene es ella, verla, soñarla, y fantasear con ella, mi vecinita de a lado… Sakura, lleva por nombre. Esa mocosa que se convirtió en__** mi dulce obsesión.**_

_**Resumen2: Era inútil, desde la primera vez que la vio no se la sacaba de la cabeza, había escuchado mitos de lo que se siente estar enamorado, pero…el sentía totalmente lo contrario, o al menos eso quiere creer. SasuSaku. **_

_**A mis 20 años de edad, nunca eh descubierto que diantres es eso a lo que las personas llaman y proclaman con el nombre de "amor". Ese sentimiento que supuestamente te hace sentir mariposas, que te hace fantasear y según te lleva a las nubes y hace que tu mundo se pinte de color **__**rosa… **__**Perturbante**__**, odioso y molesto color rosa, ese color que tanto caracteriza a esa "mujer", si se le puede llamar así, que me hace sentir cosas que en realidad no quiero sentir. Mi estupido amigo el dobe, me dijo que probablemente eso es a lo que ya definí como: amor. Pero valla que el esta equivocado, ¿como puede ser amor lo que siento? Si los cuatro puntos antes marcados, no son exactamente lo que siento. Claro porque yo no puedo sentir amor, porque soy el hombre más codiciado, solo recibo, no doy, ni siento, soy Uchiha Sasuke.**_

**Cáp.1: "Nada sano" **

_**Veamos si puedo sacar las dudas de una buena vez… Mi vecina, mmmm… no esta mal, tiene un buen cuerpo, un extraño color de cabello, rosa, al igual que sus carnosos y muy tentadores labios, ojos verdes como el jade, piel blanca y tersa a simple vista, seguramente de cerca se apreciaría mejor, claro de cerca… Hump… eso no lo puedo saber aun, ya que, ella no sabe de mí.**_

_**Es mi vecina desde exactamente tres meses, con dos semanas, 3 días y unas cuantas horas. Si lo se, soy un maniaco por contar el tiempo que llevo de conocerla, por lo menos de vista, nunca eh hablado con ella, la verdad es que ni me interesa hacerlo, se ve que sus platicas son inmensamente aburridas. Presiento que es algo superficial. No lo se y en cierto modo no me interesa. Lo único que quiero es que esto termine lo más antes posible.**_

**Con estos pensamientos se tiro a la cama completamente dispuesto a dormir y dejar de pensar en esa molesta chica.**

**--**

**Ahí estaba de nuevo en ese extraño lugar que visitaba ya con mucha frecuencia. Miro a su alrededor visualizando el panorama, era un lugar bastante tranquilo, al aire libre, el sentado en el césped, siendo rodeado por la nada, como en un inmenso jardín, pero sin plantas y extrañamente, no había sol, pero el lugar estaba de lo más alumbrado. Ese sitio, era extraño.**

**Un olor a sakura lo hizo salir de su exploración al lugar donde se encontraba, levanto la vista buscando de donde provenía ese olor. Pero nada. Sintió como fue rodeado por unos delgados brazos desde atrás en un "abrazo" a su cuello. Sentía una respiración tibia cerca de oído, era algo tan embriagador que el solo atinaba a cerrar sus ojos, complacido por la acción, después algo húmedo en su cuello, aquel ser estaba dejándole rastros de besos y saliva en su cuello, y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera. Comenzó a sentir como una naciente urgencia se hacia presente en su cuerpo, especificando, entre sus piernas. Se dejo acariciar por aquella criatura que lo tocaba como si fuera una fina pieza de arte. Se recostó en el césped suavemente, no supo en que momento quedo semi desnudo solo con su ropa interior, mientras su acompañante lo acariciaba y besas en los hombros, el pecho y así ir bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, sentir como su bóxer era bajado con tal suavidad, en una parte le exasperaba, pero era tan tortuosamente placentero. Quedo completamente desnudo ante la mirada de ella. Subió a gatas hasta llegar a la cara del joven y lo comenzó a besar desaforadamente, a lo cual el respondió con pasión y entrega, en un hábil movimiento el quedo sobre ella, y de un momento a otro ya estaba embistiéndola con movimientos suaves y profundos, luego rápidos pero manteniendo un ritmo. Estaba envuelto en sensaciones hipnotizantes y desconocidas para el, había tenido sexo, pero nunca sentía con las demás como cuando lo hacia con ella. –Sasuke… así….ahhh… Sa--Ahh- escuchaba perfectamente como la chica clamaba por más y claro que estaba dispuesto. Un gemido salio de los labios del chico justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.-Sakura…-**

**-- **

**Se levanto de súbito dando un ligero brinco en la cama, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, sus ojos parecían perderse en la nada de la habitación. De nuevo soñó con esa chica, de nuevo soñó que la hacia suya, pero… todo parecía tan real. Estaba preocupándose, estos sueños llegaban con más frecuencia. Al principio pensó que seria por sus hormonas, pero, esto ya era mucho… Soñaba con ella al dormir, fantaseaba mientras estaba despierto, cada que tenia la oportunidad la dibujaba en algún cuaderno, en el periódico, hasta en los recibos que tenia que pagar… la creía ver en cada sitio donde iba, claramente esto, ya era extraño. Se levanto de la cama con pesar, eran casi la cuatro de la madrugada, se metió en la ducha y puso el agua casi helada, para calmar cierta parte de su cuerpo que reacciono gracias a ese estupido sueño. Todo por culpa del idiota de su amigo el dobe…**

**Flash back**

**Fue el día que se mudo a su nueva casa, si casa, no quería un apartamento, pues no tendría donde poner a su perro… así que su único amigo en el que confiaba plenamente y detestaba a la vez, le ayudo trayendo y llevando cosas, se merecían un descanso así que fue a la cocina por algunos bocadillos mientras el otro se queda en la sala.**

**-¡Oye teme!- le llamo desde la sala de su casa un rubio de ojos azules, que miraba por la ventana.**

**-Hump… ¿que?- contesto el otro llegando con una bandeja con bebidas, y miraba como su amigo casi se sale por la ventana.**

**-ya viste la preciosura de mujer que tienes por vecina.-le dijo Naruto lleno de lujuria en sus palabras.**

**-Que más da…- La verdad no le interesaba mucho ver a su vecina nueva, no era muy sociable que digamos, y estaba tan arto de las mujeres que lo acosaban desde que estaba en la primaria que francamente, una más no le entusiasmaba.**

**-Si no estuviera casado… si me la llevo… ¡De veras!- exclamo de nuevo el rubio- bueno Sasuke, hablando de Hinata… me voy por que me esta esperando.**

**-¿no vas a comer?**

**-Me gustaría pero prometí llevar a Hinata. Así que será para la próxima…**

**-Bien…- contesto y se levanto para acompañar a su amigo hasta la puerta- Nos vemos- despidió al rubio desde el lumbral de la puerta. Cuando este se fue, Sasuke entro y comenzó a ordenar el montón de cajas que había en el recibidor, la sala y hasta la escaleras… Al fin termino un poco pasada la media noche, entro a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para darse un baño, ya que se sentía algo sucio después de trabajar todo el día en la mudanza. Comenzó por quitarse la camisa y sin intenciones por alguna razón miro por la ventana que daba directo a la ventana de la habitación de su vecina y recordó las palabras del Rubio "Ya viste la preciosidad de mujer que tienes por vecina… Yo si me la llevo" ¿Seria cierto lo que dijo? Se acerco al interruptor de la luz y la apago se sentó el cama viendo directamente hacia esa ventana, quería comprobar si lo que decía su estupido amigo era cierto, pasaron cinco minutos y no se veía movimiento, "que idiota Uchiha, pasan de las doce y esperas que este despierta" se reprendió mentalmente, Se levanto de la cama dispuesto a darse esa ducha que planeo desde el principio, cuando noto como prendían la luz de la habitación de junto. Se quedo estático al ver a una muchacha entraba y ponía justamente frente a la ventana de espaldas. No pudo negarlo, la chica en verdad estaba buena… tenia una cintura perfectamente marcada, la piel blanca y el cabello lo traía recogido en una cebolla, así que no pudo saber que tan largo lo llevaba. Se quedo ahí observando su figura. Cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la blusa suavemente, decidió volver a tomar su lugar en la cama de espectador. Se quito primero la blusa arrojándola a algún lugar de la habitación, continuo liberando su cabello de ese agarre, el cual callo como una hermosa cascada rosada por su tersa espalda, seguro quedando ahora de frente a la ventana.**

**El uchiha quedo plasmado al ver semejante belleza, su cara era tan hermosa… unos labios delineados y carnosos, sus ojos color jade, tan hermosos igual, su piel blanca y su cabello tan extravagante, que casi parecía falso. La miro por largo rato… cuando ella comenzó a quitarse el pantalón de mezclilla, quedando solamente en ropa interior, No sabia que hacer, estaba extasiado por esa visión, nunca se había sentido así al ver a una mujer semi desnuda… y eso que tenia una extensa lista de donde escoger. Estaba apunto de quitarse el sujetador ante los ojos del moreno, claro ella ignoraba que el estuviese viéndola. Llevo sus manos a su espalda dispuesta a desprenderse de esa prenda tan intima, cuando… **

**¡¡Ring!!**

**El sonido del teléfono exalto al joven uchiha haciendo que dieran un salto y casi cayera de la cama, Demonios por ¿que en estos momentos?… Se levanto rápidamente a contestar el teléfono, era el estupido del dobe… siempre arruinando todo… colgó después de unos minutos y regreso a su lugar en la cama, pero lógicamente ella ya no estaba y la luz fue apagada… Soltó aire con desgano y se dispuso a darse la vendita ducha, que ahora era más que urgente.**

**End**** flash back**

**Y desde ese día, repetía la rutina de apagar la luz de su habitación para ver a su vecina alistarse para dormir. Se sentía un verdadero pervertido haciendo semejantes cosas, pero… es que simplemente no podía evitarlo… algo en esa mujer le atraía de sobre manera… pero de una cosa estaba seguro esto… no era para nada sano.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Que onda, pues aquí ando con un nuevo fic. El primero que hago de Naruto y por logica el primero de esta pareja Sasusaku. El "lemon" si es que se le puede llamar así a la cosa que escribí, no es el mejor que eh escrito, además es solo un sueño, en el momento donde se de la hora de la verdad, en carne y hueso, les aseguro que será mucho mejor. Así que sin más, espero que disfruten esta historia a lo largo y ancho de su existencia, y me den su opinión.**

**Sin más que agregar por el momento… se despide desde Monterrey, Nuevo León, México.**

**¡AL3/****kHaR3n1A!**


	2. Chapter 2

My sweet obsession

**My ****sweet****obsession****.**

_**Categoría**__**: **__T_

_**Capitulo**__**(s)**__: 2/ 5_

_**Anime**__: Naruto_

**Personajes: **Sasuke/Sakura

_**Genero: **__Romance_

_**Nota: **__Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi-sama, excepto Sakura, que es de Sasuke XD_

_**Resumen: **__Nunca pude evitarlo, desde que me mude a este estupido y aburrido lugar, lo único que me entretiene es ella, verla, soñarla, y fantasear con ella, mi vecinita de a lado… Sakura, lleva por nombre. Esa mocosa que se convirtió en__** mi dulce obsesión.**_

_**Resumen: **__Era inútil, desde la primera vez que la vio no se la sacaba de la cabeza, había escuchado mitos de lo que se siente estar enamorado, pero…el sentía totalmente lo contrario, o al menos eso quiere creer. SasuSaku._

_A mis 20 años de edad, nunca eh descubierto que diantres es eso a lo que las personas llaman y proclaman con el nombre de "amor". Ese sentimiento que supuestamente te hace sentir mariposas, que te hace fantasear y según te lleva a las nubes y hace que tu mundo se pinte de color __rosa… __Odiosos color, pero saben, últimamente me han estado pasando cosas un tanto extrañas, desde que vi por la ventana a la que se volvería una molestia en mi vida. ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Será lo que la gente define como celos? _

Cáp. 2: Celos, decepción- Murciélagos en el estomago.

_Se encontraba en un lugar nuevo, bueno al menos no recordaba haber estado ahí antes. Miro hacía los lados como buscando respuestas a preguntas aun no formuladas. Giro su vista al frente, era una mesa. Ahora todo era más claro, había varias mesas, un mostrador, y sillas a su alrededor, una cafetería sin dudad alguna. Pero había algo extraño, las ventanas… no se podía ver nada hacia afuera solo oscuridad, y el lugar igual esta a oscuras, camino asía un banco de la barra y se sentó, en realidad no tenía idea de que estaba asiendo ahí. Escucho unos pasos acercarse seguido de un tenue timbre de esos que ponen en las tiendas para avisar la llegada de un cliente, en ese momento se encendieron las luces del lugar dándole una mejor vista de todo, giro junto con el asiento del banco y ahí en la puerta la vio…_

_-Sakura…- dijo casi en un susurro. Ella sonrió y camino lentamente hacia el hasta quedar a una distancia ni muy larga ni -Sakura…- dijo casi en un susurro. Ella sonrió y camino lentamente hacia el hasta quedar a una distancia ni muy larga ni muy corta. Estiro su mano y toco la mejilla del hombre el cual soltó el aire que había contenido desde que la vio en la entrada. Sus miradas quedaron prendadas, el tomo la mano que ella aun tenia sobre su mejilla, sin dejar de mirarla o soltarla se levanto quedando muy pegado al cuerpo de ella, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa falsa._

_-Sasuke-kun…- Su boca se seco y la miro con una cara de sorpresa, ella cerro los ojos y se fue acercando lentamente a el hasta que sus bocas quedaron a unos pocos milímetros.- Teme…_

_¿Que? Acaso ella lo llamo… ¿Teme? Pero que rayos…_

-¡Teme!

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras hacia muecas de disgusto.

-¡Teme! ¡Despierta!

-Naruto-kun… creo que deberías… Dejarlo dormir

-Tonterías, ¡Teme DESPIERTA! – Reclamaba un rubio a su amigo quien estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala

-Baka…- mascullo Sasuke acomodándose mientras le daba la espalda al Rubio

-¡¿Cómo que baka?!

-Iré a preparar el desayuno…- anuncia dejando solos a los "hombres"

-¿debes ser tan escandaloso Naruto?- se queja el pelinegro mientras se sienta en el sofá, permitiendo así que Naruto se tumbe a su lado.

-Te pasa Teme… ya son las nueve de la mañana y tu aun roncando, por cierto ¿que haces dormido en la sala?

-Hump…- La verdad había decidido dormir en la sala mientras arreglaba otra habitación para mudarse, ya que "la ventana" no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, claro, nunca se lo confesaría a su amigo- Hay goteras en mi habitación.- se excuso.

-Ya veo… Hum… Hinata-chan prepara el desayuno, espero no te moleste.

-En absoluto… iré a lavarme la cara- anuncio mientras subía al baño.

-Claro…

Era extraño. Últimamente sus sueños no eran así, el no soñaba con besos, no besos así, si no cosas más… como decirlo: indecentes. Una extraña sensación de calidez lo envolvió al recordar ese sueño tan… Suave, pero a la vez tan inquietante. Ella no salía de ellos. Talvez ese sueño era igual, solo que el Baka no lo dejo terminar… si seguramente. Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta del baño- voy – contesto mientras habría la puerta.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke-kun… te buscan en la puerta…- le dijo Hinata

-Gracias ahora bajo.

······················

-Valla, valla… Así que… Señorita…

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno…

-Claro, Señorita Haruno… Así que usted es la vecina de alado, Valla, creí que Sasuke era totalmente antisocial y nunca le hablaría a los vecinos- comento el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella soltó una leve risa, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente…- la verdad es que el y yo no…

-¡Sasuke! Mira quien vino a visitarte- la cortó Naruto al ver llegar al Uchiha

El chico se quedo estático, pero ¿Que hacia Naruto con **ella** en su sala, platicando tan cómodamente?

-Sasuke…-soltó casi ella en un susurro al verlo

-Buenos días- le dijo el amablemente ocultando casi perfectamente su sorpresa por verla ahí

-Muy… buenos días…- se levanto extendiéndole su mano al muchacho, el cual rápidamente se acerco a ella y la tomo con la suya. Algo en el estomago del Uchiha se revolvió, lo cual el creyó era hambre. Ella por alguna razón…

-se sonrojo- pensó el Uchiha al ver a su vecina con la mirada gacha y los pómulos rosados

-y ¿a que has venido Sakura-chan?- pregunto con (demasiada ¬¬) confianza el rubio. A lo que el Uchiha lo miro feo.

-oh… bueno… yo… es que. Sasuke… yo…

-Me recuerdas a mi esposa cuando la conocí – dijo un sonriente Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun Ya esta el desayuno listo. – les llamo Hinata desde la entrada de la sala, Naruto seguía sonriendo, Sasuke mira a la mujer de su mejor amigo y le dijo cortésmente que enseguida iban.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que iba a decirme Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke

-Yo… Nada importante- dijo en tono triste mientras recogía unos papeles que llevaba con ella (estaba recolectando firmas para la calle y así) y se apresuraba a irse.- debo irme

-¿No te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?- pregunto en tono algo triste Naruto- Seguro Sasuke-baka desea que te quedes.-Sasuke fulmino con la mirada al rubio

-No… lo creo conveniente, Gracias.- dijo rápidamente para salir casi corriendo del lugar

-Ya viste Teme, asustaste a la vecinita.

-hump…

-¿Por qué se abra ido así de rápido? Seguramente tu espantosa cara la asusto Sasu…-no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke le regalo un amistoso puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Vamos a desayunar.

**··0··0··0··**

Sakura entro a su casa con la respiración agitada y el corazo queriéndosele salir en cualquier momento, se llevo una mano a la boca queriendo aplacar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios, un montón de lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, todo por el, pero que idiota había sido como no lo supuso antes, su apuesto vecino, al que veía cada día salir de la casa, los jueves bañando a Max (su perro), los martes llegando con las "compras", al que casi ocupaba sus pensamientos casi todo el día, como no lo supuso, el… Tenia una novia… esa chica que le llamo para el desayuno, que tonta y pensando que podía a llegar a tener algo con el…

**··0··0··0··**

-Debiste verlo hina-chan! El teme se puso todo nervioso y casi le arranca la mano a la pobre chica- contaba divertido Naruto a su esposa- Teme, fuiste tan obvio- decía entre carcajadas el rubio

-Cállate dobe…

-Naruto-kun… no deberías decir esas cosas…

-Pero me pregunto- sin tomar en cuenta lo que sus dos acompañantes le decían- ¿Por qué se abra ido así de repente?

-_Esa es una buena pregunta…_- pensó Sasuke- _¿porque?_

**··0··0··0··**

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel encuentro en casa del Uchiha, las cosas seguían prácticamente igual, el Uchiha regreso a su antigua habitación, ya que el sofá se había vuelto incomodo.

Subió directo a su habitación, más por costumbre que por nada, giro su rostro hacia la habitación de a lado lo que miro lo dejo casi helado. Una pareja, muy "enamorada" besándose apasionadamente. Por la poca luz que había en aquella habitación no pudo diferenciar de quien se trataba, hasta que con el reflejo de la luna pudo distinguir una cabellera rosa. Algo en su interior se retorció, sus intestinos se contrageron. Su respiración se agito. Se sentía extrañamente mal. Era como si un montón de murciélagos revolotearan en su interior. Esto que sentía estaba mal, era una mezcla de ira y decepción, sentía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Acaso esto es lo que la gente denomina: ¿celos?

Continuara…

Nota: ¡Corto! Lo siento espero que el próximo salga más larguito que este. Gracias por la aceptación, nunca pensé que gustaría realmente, gracias a los que me dejaron Review, a las alerta, y a los que hicieron esta historia su favorita.

¡¡GRACIAS!! a:

Beka-san: Gracias por tu Review. Jaja nunca pense que en verdad personificaria bien a Sasuke.

da77ebayo-sakryo: Si, ya he leido varios de tus fic,la cverdad es que me encantan, en especial uno de un calabozo, wow ese me facina. See yo ta,bien creo que Sasuke tiene esos sueños en el anime y manga, pero Masashi que no nos deja verlo XD.

deathlinkin: Gracias por tu review, espero siguas leyendo!!

07sakurita-chan:gracvias por tu review

ikamari: jaja gomen ya espero lo leas mejor así. Genial que seas de México, espero no te quedes siegua jaja.

Sakura-kunoichi:Jooo... espero que si se de cuenta, y lo demande, luego que se arrepienta y se amen ... pero veamos como toma rumbo la historia, yo si exigiria dinero!! jajaj gracias por tu review!

Jesybert: Gracias por tu review, siempre son buenas las criticas constructivas!

kariedu56:Jaja, yo tambien de repente me confundo cuando la autora es de españa, por que ponen palabras que a veces no entinedo. Pero bueno... gracias por tu review y leere tu fic a ver quer tal.

Rosybeth: gracias por tu review espero siguas leyendo el fic.

Uchiha.gen: wow, muchisimas gracias, me quitas un gran peso de encima, ya se me afiguraba que venian los judiciales a llevarme poor "plagio" aunque los fics ni se parescan XD jaja gracias!!

** Por cierto un favor, espero verlas en un one-shot que espero subir protnto se llama: "el mejor primer beso" les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

simplemente no podía encontrarla. Irónico, cuando no la quería cerca, ahí estaba y ahora que la necesitaba, ni un rastro de su molesta persona.

Tenia que encontrarla, ella… tenia que ser ella, solo a ella la necesitaba en ese momento, estupido Naruto y sus Estupida palabras.

_- ¡¡Hoy recibiré el mejor primer beso Dattebayo!!- _

_-Teme… desde ese momento, seré todo un hombre completo.- _

-busco a Sakura ¿la ha visto?

-

Apunto a ningún lugar y lanzo el shuriken, este dio vuelta y, oh cruel destino-

-¡Sakura!

-¡Sasuke!- grito

-

- solo tengo que esperar.

**PROXIMAMENTE SOLO EN ESTE SITIO. CONSULTA MI PERFIL**

Jojojo y nada más eso, espero lo lean uy me digan que opinan de el.

sin más que decir, me despido desde Monterrey N.L México Al3/ KhAr3n1a!!


	3. Chapter 3

My sweet obsession

**My ****sweet****obsession****.**

_**Categoría**__**: **__T_

_**Capitulo**__**(s)**__: 3/ 5_

_**Anime**__: Naruto_

**Personajes: **Sasuke/Sakura

_**Genero: **__Romance_

_**Nota: **__Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi-sama, excepto Sakura, que es de Sasuke XD__** y kiba que es mio!!!**_

-Hinata-chan, ya se me hizo muy tarde tenia que pasar a casa del teme para recoger algo muy importante, pero… demonios, creo que no alcanzare, ¿podrías ir tu y llevarlo al trabajo?-Decía rápidamente Naruto mientras luchaba con sus calcetines que no querían permitir la entrada a sus pies- Malditos trapos-maldijo a su calcetines.

-No maldigas, naruto- le regaño quedamente Hinata a su esposo- Pero… ¿porque no vas después del trabajo?

-Etto… es que lo necesito ya, anda, tu solo ve, dile que te de aquella cosa que me daría a mi, el sabe que es, y luego vas rápidamente a mi oficina y me entregas el importante objeto ¿entendió hermosa soldado?-Ordeno el rubio como si fuese un general.

Hinata lo miro con pereza, levanto su mano y le dio un sopapo en la cabeza. –No soy tu soldado, mandadera, ni tu agente, Naruto-kun-le dijo sutilmente.- Para eso tienes empleados.

-Hinata-chan…-dijo casi audible Naruto con los ojos cristalinos y cara de inmensa tristeza – Me pegaste…-dijo ya casi al borde del llanto

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata sintió entonces como su pecho se encogía y se sintió culpable- Vale, iré por eso que quieres a casa de Sasuke-kun-se dio por vencida.

Naruto soltó un grito de felicidad y la abrazó efusivamente- ¡Esa es mi chica!- le felicito mientras le plantaba un enorme y sonoro beso.

-Por cierto, si Sasuke-teme no lo encuentra dile que digo yo, que esta en la tercera habitación de arriba.

-Claro amor…-

-Bueno me voy, ¡Suerte! ¡Te amo!-Se despidió Naruto, mientras Hinata daba un gran suspiro-

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Se despertó de súbito sentándose en la cama, empapado de sudor y temblando. Había dos razones por las que le ocurría eso, una: sus no muy puros sueños con su vecina y dos, Cuando en el sueño un estupido hombre llegaba y se llevaba a la pelirosa en brazos. Valla ironía nunca pensó tener sueños de ese tipo en su vida, y mucho menos que un hombre apareciera en ellos.

La mañana transcurrió normal, se encontraba viendo la televisión en su cuarto, cuando tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo sus momentos de distracción.

Abrió la puerta, era solo un paquete que le enviaba su hermano, leyó el remitente y lanzo la caja al sofá. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a la ventana que daba una vista que , para Sasuke, era muy buena en ese momento, desde esa ventana se veía solamente la entrada de la casa de alado, fue ahí donde confirmo sus sospechas _Ella_ _estaba con alguien. _Vio como llegaba un automóvil gris del año, y de el bajaba un hombre, pelirrojo, alto, fornido y bastante atractivo (¿saben de quien hablo?) El pelirrojo camino hasta la puerta acompañado de un enorme ramo de flores, toco el timbre de la casa y segundos después salio Sakura. Sasuke en estos momento sentía como algo en su estomago se contraía al ver a Sakura abrazando efusivamente por el cuello a aquel sujeto.-_De nuevo estos entupidos retorcijones nauseabundos.-_pensó irritado el Uchiha. Entraron ambos a la casa abrazados, lamentablemente para Sasuke por la ventana que daba a la sala, donde el suponía y rogaba que se encontraran, no alcazaba a ver nada al interior, ¿Cómo sabría que hacia con el pelirrojo? El no era un psicópata ni nada por el estilo, pero… algo en el le decía que fuera a averiguar más sobre lo que hacían esos dos.

Así que a toda marcha salía de su casa por la puerta trasera, ni siquiera se había preocupado en ponerse zapatos, Caminaba aparentando despreocupación por su patio, mirando a los lados como examinando que nadie viese lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Que hay Mascota- saludo Sasuke a su perro, que si, se llamaba Mascota, es que no era muy creativo con eso de los nombres, después de unos segundos de fingir estar atendiendo las necesidades de juego del perro, de un salto olímpico cruzo la barda que separaba a ambas casas.

Siguió de cuncliyas por toda la pared, con los brazos extendidos y la cara de ser todo un súper agente.

Iba llegando a la venta, cuando se percato, la ventana esta al menos a un metro ochenta del suelo, el no era bajito, pero la ventana en esos momento de agonía se veía inmensamente alta para el, además no traía zapatos, en pocas palabras, había sido estupido ir en cuncliyas ya que nadie podía verlos por aquellas ventanas.

Puso sus manos en su cintura mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en que haría ahora. Miro hacia abajo sacudiendo su cabeza como para despejarla y lo vio, ahí estaba su pase a ver al interior de aquella casa. En la pared había como un pequeño escalón de unos veinte metros de alto, perfecto, pensó, solo tenia que poner todo su talento de acróbata para poder sostenerse el pequeño escalón ya que no tenía ni cinco centímetros de ancho para sostenerse bien.

Sacudió su cuerpo y agito sus manos, como calentando para lo que venia. Coloco los dedos de su pie izquierdo en la aquel pequeño peldaño, mientras ponía sus manos en la barrita que había en la ventana. Se impulso hacia arriba y sus ojos llegaban más o menos a la altura da ventana, lo suficiente, si se ponía de puntillas, para ver el interior de la casa.

No cabían nada interesante en realidad, ella solo escuchaba lo que el pelirrojo le decía, que por cierto tampoco podía escuchar lo que el imbesil balbuceaba, pensó Sasuke.

Estaba pensando en retirarse cuando vio como el joven chico que acompañaba a Sakura agacho la cabeza mientras ponía sus brazos en sus rodillas, como lamentándose de algo. Sakura en ese momento se levanto de donde estaba sentada, se acerco y lo abrazo.

Sasuke, no al sentirse desesperado por no escuchar, pego su perfil en la ventana tratando de escuchar algo…- Nunca te dejare solo, ya sabes que tu eres lo más importante para mi…- escucho pronunciar a la pelirosa. –Te amo Sakura, lo sabes y esto es por tu bien, por el bien de ambos, lo pensaras ¿verdad?- ¿PENSAR QUE? Se preguntaba Sasuke para sus adentros, no entendía muy bien pero tal parecía que el Estupido pelirrojo le propuso algo demasiado grande a su hermosa e inocente (según sasuke) vecina, ella, al encontrarse enamorada de el (según sasuke de él) le dijo que lo suyo no podría ser, el al no darse por vencido le estaba dando tiempo para que pensara bien las cosas, ya que podría ser que él fuese demasiado inalcanzable para ella. Claro todo a suposición de Sasuke, que por cierto en realidad en esos momentos la pelirosa ni en el mundo lo hacía.

-Lo pensare Gaara- le dijo Sakura en tono cariñoso.

-Bien… entonces, dame un enorme abrazo y un acaramelado beso- exclamo el chico en tono más cariñoso, a lo que ambos solo empezaron a reír, y Sakura hizo lo que el le pidió.

Sasuke, por su parte, daba gracias por solo estar escuchando por que sabía que ver aquello le daría náuseas. En su celosa mente, solo repetía una y otra vez de una manera lago alterada y chillona lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho a Sakura.

-Entonces… Dormirás aquí hoy- le pregunto en un tono juguetón la chica.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el tanque que el uchiha era capaza de soportar. Soltó un gruñido maldiciendo todo lo existente en el planeta. Perdiendo así la concentración y el equilibrio, pero se sostuvo y consiguió no caerse, pero no contaba con que Mascota estaba mas que emocionado por ir a jugar con su amo.

-¡No Mascota! ¡No!-le decía en susurro que más que eso parecía que mascullaba al pobre perro falto de atención.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho fuera de la casa de Sakura, sobresaltando a las personas que se encontraban adentro.

-Se escucho por la ventana- Afirmo Gaara rápidamente, se levanto y abrió rápidamente la ventana, encontrándose con un Uchiha casi inconsciente tirado sobre los rosales de la Haruno.

-Mascota ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sakura al perro que se encontraba en esos momentos sentado sobre el abdomen de Sasuke, golpeando con su cola feliz el rostro del Uchiha.

-¿Quien demonios eres?-Pregunto fríamente al pelinegro- Sakura, llama a la policía.

-Espera amigo, mira vivo aquí en la casa de junto, y solo paseaba por aquí.

-Si claro, ¿estabas espiando a Sakura no es verdad?

-¿De que estas hablando? Claro que no, solo paseaba con Mascota por aquí

-¿En su patio? Y por que no lo paseas en el tuyo AMIGO- enfatizo la ultima palabra con algo de enfado.

-Sakura, ¿conoces a este tipo?

-S-si, es el sr. Uchiha, vive en la casa de junto-

-Y ¿suele pasear a su enorme bola de pelos andante por tus rosales, descalzo y con la mitad del pijama puesto?

Idiota, había olvidado que salio de su casa casi semidesnudo-

-Pues… no, y no es una bola de pelos es Max.-Defendió al perro

-¿Quién dijo que se llamaba Max?-Pregunto confundido el Uchiha

-¿Ese no es su nombre?- se pregunto la pelirosa, la verdad ella lo imagino cuando vio a su vecino llegar con el enorme perro era como "la sirenita" fuera del mar y Sasuke era su príncipe.

-Bueno mi nombre es Sasuke, el de el -señalo a enorme perro- es Mascota

-Que estupido nombre- mascullo Gaara de mala gana. La verdad es que aquel perro le fascino desde que lo vio, pero odiaba hasta el momento al estupido dueño

-Entonces, nos podrías decir SASUKE, ¿sueles pasear a Mascota semidesnudo?

-Pues ni modo que lo vista cada que salimos- bromeo Sasuke, pero la cara de Gaara no mostró ninguna pizca de simpatía. En cambio la pelirosa, si se rió.

-Bueno… podemos hacer como que nada paso, ¿cierto Gaara?

-Mira Sakura yo…- trato de excusarse el uchiha pero fue cortado.

-Srta. Haruno, para ti.

-Puedo llamarle como se me pegue la gana.

-Pues no mientras este yo cerca, ¿entiendes?

-¿A si? ¿Y quien eres tú para darme ordenes a mí?

-Esto… ya que nos estamos conociendo mejor que tal si tomamos un café-

-hum…

-Bien. Señor Uchiha ¿le gustaría pasar a tomar algo? Para examinarlo talvez tenga alguna herida, o algo

-No gracias, estoy bien, solo una pequeña torcedura en el tobillo.

-Mejor entre y yo tratare de curarle. Gaara, ayúdalo por favor.

-¿Yo porque? ¿Acaso fui yo quien lo tiro al piso?

-Por favor…-rogó Sakura

-Por favor…-también rogó el pelinegro pero mirándolo con cara de niño después de hacer una travesura y fingir arrepentimiento.

-Mierda…-mascullo Gaara para sus adentros apoyando a Sasuke en su hombro y ayudándole a caminar adentro de la casa.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Hinata llego finalmente a la casa del Uchiha, toco varias veces pero parecía estar sola, eso le extraño puesto que Sasuke no trabajaba ese día según le había comentado Naruto. Se asomo por la ventana y nada, giro el picaporte de la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba abierto, entro despacio- Hola… Sasuke… ¿estas en casa?- Le llamo Hinata, quizás estaba dormido o algo así. Subió las escaleras despacio y siguió pronunciado el nombre de Sasuke, pero no contestaba. Llego al segundo piso y escucho claramente la televisión en una habitación, talvez estaba tan metido en el programa que no la escucho llegar. La puerta de dicha habitación estaba abierta de par, así que se asomo, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie.

Era extraño todo esto, Sasuke nunca dejaría su asa abierta y además siempre se preocupaba demasiado por el gasto de la luz. Apago el televisor, y salio de la habitación- Naruto-kun dijo que en la tercera habitación, de esta planta- se recordó Hinata, ella misma buscaría lo que Naruto tanto quería, sería fácil encontrarlo seguramente era algo que pertenecía a su marido, así que encontraría rápidamente dicho objeto. Miro la puerta de la habitación, estaba cerrada, toco la puerta, talvez Sasuke estaba ahí, pero nadie contesto de nuevo, así que supuso Sasuke no estaba en casa. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro a la habitación, busco el interruptor de la luz, y lo encendió. Abrió sus ojos grises a más no poder- Dios mió….Que… es…. esto….-Susurro totalmente sorprendida muy quedamente para si misma.

Observo la habitación como grabando todo en su mente, el teléfono sono y la sobresalto, pensó en irse y no contesta, ya que no era su casa. Camino fuera de la habitación y encontró el teléfono, lo miro de cerca y contesto rápidamente, ya que Sasuke tenia identificador de llamadas, pudo darse cuenta que era naruto, ya que la maquina decía "El estupido dobe".

-Naruto-kun-Contesto Hinata

-¡Hola preciosa! Espera ¿Por qué contestas el teléfono del teme-?-le acuso celoso el rubio.

-No hay tiempo Naruto, tienes que venir rápido.

-¿que? ¿Por que?-pregunto intranquilo

-No me lo creerás hasta que lo veas por ti mismo-

-Vale voy para haya-

Hinata colgó el teléfono, y se sentó en la sala, estaba shockeada, por lo que había visto arriba, nunca se imagino… eso y mucho menos de sasuke.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Conversaban animadamente, bueno Sasuke y Sakura lo hacían, Gaara solo miraba horrendamente al Uchiha, mientras el gozoso de la vida dejaba a Sakura ponerle unas pomadas en su ancha espalda debido a los golpes que tenia.

-Y dígame, Uchiha ¿A que se dedica usted?-Le pregunto Gaara

-Bien… verdaderamente no tengo un trabajo fijo…

-Ah, con que no tiene trabajo fijo, entonces no es un profesionista…

-De hecho si lo soy, pero ahora me dedico a la pintura…

-Enserio- fingió algo de asombro- Oíste Sakura, es pintor. Menos mal que te encontramos puedes pintar la habitación de Sakura-chan ya que le falta una mano.

-Idiota…- pensó Sasuke.- No soy de esa clase de pintores, yo hago arte. Si debe de saber ¿o no? : Pinturas, murales, cuadros…

-Espero poder verlos algún día- mintió Gaara mientras tomaba más de su café

Sakura termino de ponerle la pomada Sasuke, y se levanto diciendo que iba por más café a la cocina. Sasuke no aparto su mirada de ella hasta que desapareció tras el lumbral de la puerta. Y comenzó a pensar como sería si Sakura le hiciera relajantes masajes tras llegar del trabajo, luego el la besaría, en modo de agradecimientos por ser la mejor mujer del mundo y un montón de hermosos y pequeños bebés correrían hacia ellos y lo abrazarían… un momento… ¡NIÑOS! ¡SAKURA RECIBIENDOLO! Que locura, el solamente le deseaba y sentía una fuerte atracción sexual, pero… una familia…

-Oye…- le llamo la potente voz del pelirrojo- te lo advierto Uchiha… No intentes nada con ella… será una perdida de tiempo, además… no estas a su nivel, y no eres el hombre ideal para ella.

-Y ¿como es su hombre ideal? ¿Alguien como tú?- inquirió burlonamente el Uchiha

-…Exactamente- fue su fría respuesta.

Ambos se miraban de una forma fría y desafiante, sus miradas eran como puñales queriendo acecinar al otro

-Aquí traigo más café chicos…- interrumpió Sakura.

-Oh gracias linda, pero… ya me tengo que ir- se disculpo Gaara abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente- Prométeme que pensaras lo que hablamos ¿si?

-Te acompaño a la puerta…- dijo nerviosamente mirando de reojo a Sasuke- ahora vuelvo-

-Adiós señor Uchiha…- se despidió el pelirrojo… - todo un placer conocerlo…

-Lo mismo digo…

Sakura acompaño a Gaara hasta la puerta donde hablaron un poco, Sasuke aburrido como estaba solo en la sala. Se levanto del sofá y empezó a examinar el lugar la chimenea fue su primer objetivo ya que tenia un montón de fotos… algunas de ellas estaba con el tipo ese Gaara. Abrazados, desde pequeños, adolescentes, y un reciente en lo que parecía una fiesta… tal parecía que llevaban años de ser… conocidos. Siguió observando y vio una foto en especial que le llamo al atención ¿Era una laguna o algún rancho? Se pregunto.

-Disculpe…- le interrumpió Sakura -¿Ya te sientes mejor? –

-Si, gracias

-Bueno… desea… comer algo, porque podría cocinar algo, no soy muy buena pero…

-Me encantaría…

-Bueno- dijo entusiasmada- iré a preparar algo a la cocina.

-Te acompaño.

Comieron animadamente y conversaron igual. Tenían mucho en común, como que a ella le encantaba el aire libre, el campo y la naturaleza. Sasuke igual ya que se había casi criado con sus tíos en un rancho. Sakura amaba la pintura y el arte y Sasuke, cabe destacar era un excelente artista.

-Fue una linda tarde, y la comida estuvo estupenda…- le felicito Sasuke con una sonrisa que encantaría hasta al mismo dios.

-Gracias… espero volver a hacerlo…alguna vez…. Si quieres…

Sasuke, se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro con su mano izquierda, mientras la miraba con infinita ¿ternura?

-Yo… Señor Uchi…

-Llámame Sasuke…

-Sasuke yo…-El acerco su rostro al de ella y como si fuera obra del magnetismo ambos se acercaron y juntaron sus labios en un beso, perfecto pensaron ambos, Sakura con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Sasuke, y el con su mano derecha en la estrecha cintura de ella, y la otra se alargo hasta su nuca. Sus labios parecían batallar cuando la lengua de el se adentro a la boca de ella… se sentían en el cielo. Sasuke solo pudo pensar que era mejor que en sus sueños… mucho mejor.

Se separaron lentamente el uno del otro aun con sus ojos cerrados Sakura agacho la cabeza y se disculpo suavemente.

-No tienes por que…- le susurro sasuke contra su sien- fue… muy bueno en realidad.

Ella se sonrojo y agarro con fuerza el extremo de una silla del comedor que se encontraba justo tras ella.

- Yo…- trato de decir algo pero el la corto de inmediato-

-Me gustas… mucho… ¿sabes?

-Yo… Sasuke…

-No tienes que decir nada… aun… ¿Qué tal si lo piensas?

-Claro…

-Bueno entonces me voy…

-bien…-le contesto mientras le acompañaba a la puerta… Pasaron por la sala donde Sasuke noto un pequeño libro que yacía sobre un buró.

-Tal parece que te gustan los pelirrojos- confirmo Sasuke mirando su manga (DE Rurouni Kenshin, claro) sobre la mesa

-oh, lo dices por eso… - soltó una pequeña risa- es mi Samurai favorito-

-Hablando de pelirrojos…- puntualizo Sasuke- Ese… hombre, el de la ventana.

-Oh, el es Gaara… - tal parece que no se llevaron muy bien ¿eh?

-Tal parece que es algo celoso ¿no?

-Pues de hecho lo es… y mucho…-dijo Sakura casi para si misma

-A mi me parece que es un imbesil- opino Sasuke con veneno en sus palabras.

Sakura levanto la cabeza rápidamente-¡ESTAS EQUIVOADO! No hables así de el- Le reclamo

-Valla, parece que es muy importante para ti-

-Lo es… Es la persona más importante para mi, es la persona que más me ama y el…

-Anda dilo- le reto – Di que es la persona a la que más amas.

Ella se quedo en silencio unos momentos, minutos en los cual recordó a la dulce mujer que estaba en la casa del pelinegro días atrás Levanto la mirada y lo encaro con orgullo reflejado en su rostro- El es a la persona a la que más AMO en este mundo.

Sasuke tomo su chaqueta y salio de la casa dando un portazo, y todo lo hizo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

=CONTINUARA=

N/A: ¡Hola! Y… bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Aburrido, interesante, maligno. ¿Qué habrán encontrado Naruto y Hinata? ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke y Sakura? ¿Qué le propuso Gaara a Sakura? Les responderé estas y más preguntas en el siguiente capi XD.

Bueno, verán así esta la cosa, no tengo Internet T.T y por eso no había subido, ni el capi, ni el one-shot, pero ahora lo subo desde un cyber jojojo, bueno espero sus reviews y muchísimas gracias por todas las que agregan esta historia sus favoritos, y a las alertas de autora y de historia… y todos los que leen. Aquí la contestación de sus bien recibidos Reviews…

kariedu56: Uy pues creo que ya sabes a quien odiara Sasuke de por vida XD jaja, yo creo que si hubiese sido ninja ni se hubiera detenido a pensar y de un solo movimiento acaba hasta con la casa Xd jaja, bueno ahora como tu dices la típica frase se un autor cuando responde: "Gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo!" XD jaja por cierto: si ya leíste el one-shot espero te haya gustado. ^^  
death linkin: Lo9 se, pero, ojala este te parezca algo más largo, gracias!!

ikamari: Creo que acertaste jijijiji pero espera, y verás que talvez estabas equivocada jojo espera!! Cero spoilers jiji

zabra: jeje, (trago saliva) calma… aun soy muy joven para morir, y mi cabeza esta feliz de estar en mi cuello, jajaja gracias por tu review y … tus amenazas O.O

Gotiitaaxz: gracias por tu review, si que mal Sakura y su rápido razonamiento, espero siguas leyendo y si no es mucha molestia, podrías decirme que es "fome" Xd jajaja es enserio ¬¬

07sakurita-Chan.: lo se hasta me sentí mal de hacerle eso a mi pobre Sasukito!! Pero ni modo el la ha hecho sufrir más en el manga anime y millones de fics más así que esta es la venganza muajajajaja ok basta.

xSakuni: hola, gracias por tu review espero siguas leyéndolo jojo  
NEHEZ-UCHIHA: jaja chido, otra regia en la pagina, pues la verdad no soy muy fanática del fútbol pero… ¡SOY TIGRE DE CORAZON! Wow see les ganamos a los rayados jojo losers… bueno espero que no te ofendas si eres rayada… see weno y si lo eres, espero no dejes de leerme por haberme burlado de los rayados esta bien,… debí haber borrado eso de arriba, ok por que no lo he hecho? En fin jaja entonces yo soy Inuzuka Wen… jiji ¡VIVAN LOS REGIOS!

sakura-kunoichi: see creo que así se escribe perjudicada XD, no te preocupes no tendrás que matar a Hina-chan jejeje y no Hina-chan no le es infiel a Naru, si no yo misma la mataría en el siguiente capi.


	4. Chapter 4

**My sweet obsession.**

Categoría: T

Capitulo(s): 4/ 5

Anime: Naruto

Personajes: Sasuke/Sakura

Genero: Romance/Humor

Advertencia: Sexo gráfico (Lemon)

**Cap 4.-Llegue al cielo... Mi mundo color de gris!**

Entro a su casa hecho una furia, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo arder de ira, niña estúpida... aun después de tener el honor de que él, Sasuke Uchiha se fijase en ella, todavía tenia la osadía de rechazarlo, al menos el sintio que fue un rechazo, bah, amar a un imbécil como aquel tal Gaara...

Arrojo la chaqueta a el sofá lleno de enfado... Un momento... el no llevaba chaquete, es má iba casi semi desnudo, ¡¿Que rayos!? Se acerco hasta el sofá y tomo rápidamente aquella prenda, la extendió antes sus ojos y noto que era una gran chaqueta propiedad de la pelirosa, lo supo al sacar de uno de los bolsillos su cartera, la cual tenia la identificación, algo de dinero y algunas fotografías.

Rió con arrogancia, seguro ella tenia que ir hacia el a pedirle sus pocesiones, no podía dejar que el se quedase con su identificación, y cuando lo hiciera... no se la devolveria. Acerco la chaqueta hasta su rostro y aspiro todo el aroma de la chica impregnado en ella. Subió a su habitación, tenia que despejarse con un baño, si, eso lo relejaría, pensaría en lo sucedido y buscaría una solución productiva.

Al subir a la segunda planta no noto nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de que, el había dejado la televisión y otro par de aparatos encendidos, también la puerta de una de las habitaciónes que siempre permanecían cerradas, esta vez, estaban abiertas, con el seño fruncido se acerco a la habitación y se asomo cautelosamente, como si nada, todo estaba en perfecto orden, según su criterio ya que había un montón de regadero, hecho por él mismo. Cerro la puerta de la habitación y volviendo a la suya aun con la chaqueta en mano, abrió una puerta de su closet e introdujo la chaqueta cuidadosamente, le hecho una ultima mirada y sonrió levemente de lado.

Si, una cosa más para su colección, pero esta vez, si la reclamaban, la regresaria. (Inner/A: Que retorcido, no se la regresara si la regresara, decidete!)

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

-No puedo creer que el teme me haya ocultado semejante cosa- murmuraba un rubio ya en su casa mientras descansaba recostado en la piernas de su esposa.

-Bu...bueno, Sasuke-kun... él... tal vez...

-¿Tal vez que?- pregunto algo enfadado- Que tiene una pasión secreta, que no me dijo nada, a mi, que soy su mejor amigo, casí hermano!

-Bueno Naruto-kun... tu también tienes cosas ocultas-le recordó- ¿recuerdas esa colección de las temporadas de los teletubis en tu cajón de la ropa interior?

-Tenia un trauma, cosa que ya arregle con mi terapeuta, muchas gracias por hacérmelo recordar- se defiendo el rubio.

-Bueno... es casi lo mismo, solo que Sasuke kun...

=0=0=Flash Back=0=0=

Hinata esperaba nerviosamente a Naruto en la sala... ya habian pasado veite minutos y ni el ni Sasuke daban señal de haber llegado. En eso tocaron la puerta, ella se levanto rapidamente, talvez Naruto ya habia lleguada.

-Hola señorita, permitame decirle lo sexy que se ve hoy...- le dijo Naruto a su esposa al verla abriendo la puerta- bien... ahora... ¿Donde esta "Eso" que no me puedes decir por telefono?

Ella le indico que subiera al segundo piso, Naruto con toda la curiosodad del mundo no se hizo del rogar y subio rapidamente. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la habitación que Hinta habia indicado, entro algo cohibido y encendio la luz... Sus ojos de engrandecieron al ver aquello... eran... simplemente...- no puede ser... es... esto es... hermoso...- susurro Naruto al ver la gran cantidad de pinturas en aquella habitación... ¿Como podia ser? si esa era la habitación donde Sasuke gurdaba las cosas inservibles... segun por lo que le habia dicho una vez el mismop pelinegro.- Sasuke teme hizo todo esto?- pregutno algo desconfiado Naruto, mas para si que para Hinata.

-No lo se Naruto-kun... pero... es mejor esperar a que el nos lo cuente todo...

- pero... Hina-chan, no creeo que Bakasuke haya hecho esto... digo... es demaciado bueno...- decia entre risas nerviosas el rubio.

-Sabes... conozco a alguien que se interesaria mucho por este talento...- habla calmadamente la ojiperla

-Si... Oh mira!!! ahi esta mi revista!!!

-¿Revista?

-Oh si, recurdas que te mande a buscarla... es una revista porn... ejem...

-Me mandaste por una revista? Naruto-kun- le pregunto de una manera tan dulce, que causaba miedo...

-Oh.... mejor nos vamos Hina-chan antes de que el teme venga...- dijo rapidamente Naruto para salir uyendo del lugar...

=0=0=Fin Flash Back=0=0=

-No hay remedio- la corto- esto deben saberlo los muchachos... Sasuke teme pintando como si fuera una mujersita- rió malignamente el rubio levantandose para ir en busca de su agenda y llamar a toda su tropa de amigos.

-Naruto...- le llamo la chica mientras el ya tenia el auricular en su mano- Baja eso- ordeno en forma amenasante - Bien, ahora sientate, piensa en las cosas horribles que podrias causarle a l pobre Sasuke si le cuantas a alguien "eso", que vimos- Naruto obedeció ciegamente a su esposa, la verdad ella era completamente pacifica, pero cuando se enfadaba, era como un encuentro con la muerte, y él: no queria probar la muerte.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Sakura permanecia de rodillas sollozando en el piso del corredor, ¿porque demonios le habia dicho eso a Sasuke? ¿Porque? Si era conciente de que el chico sentia algo por ella, tal vez al fin, alguien se interesaba en ella como mujer, pero, tenia que estropearlo todo, maldito orgullo, si no hubiera visto a aquella chica en su casa, entonces tal vez, y solo tal vez, las cosas hubiesen sido completamente diferentes, ella se hubiera dejado llevar por lo que sentia, no le hubiese dicho que ama a Gaara, bueno eso tal vez un día lo descubriria, pero, el mintio, porque a pesar de todo el tenia a una mujer, muy bonita y atenta, y por eso ella habia dicho eso de Gaara, ella no mentia amaba a Gaara, ¿como no amarlo? todo mundo amaba a sus hermanos y ese vinculo hermano hermana creo aun más cuando los padres de ambos fallecieron, ella no tenia a nadie, el no tenia a nadie, solo se tenian el uno al otro.

pero eso, al Uchiha quien se lo iba a dar a entender, y aunque se lo dijiese, no tenia caso, el tenia a alguien. Y ella,no sería la segunda opcion, tenia su orgullo y no lo perderia por el.

Tal vez... aceptaria la propuesta de Gaara...

_-Ya se, vayamos a vivir a Estados Unidos, llevaremos a papá y a mamá con nosotros, cumpliremos sus sueños... y luego...-el no pudo continuar._

_-¿Y luego? No tendremos nada... ¿que haremos? despues de cumplir sus sueños ¿Que haremos?¿Sentarnos a esperar nuestra muerte tambien?-menciono en tono triste_

_-No Sakurita... nosotros, nos iremos a rehacer nuestras vidas, por el dinero, no te preocupes, yo las mantendre hasta que se casen-_

_-¿Y si tu te casa primero?- rio la pelirosa- _

_- mmm... bueno entonces, hoy mismo le preguntare si tiene hermanos...-bromeo el pelirojo- pero,yo igual ire, y quiero que tu mi Cerecito y mi Flautista vengan conmigo... Este lugar... trae recuerdos...-esto ultimo lo dijo en tono melancolico_

_-Gaara...Nunca te dejare solo, ya sabes que tu eres lo más importante para mi…-Él la abrazo cariñosamente_

–_Te amo Sakura, lo sabes y esto es por tu bien, por el bien de ambas, lo pensaras ¿verdad?-_

_-Lo pensare Gaara- le dijo Sakura en tono cariñoso._

Irse con sus lunaticos hermanos a Estados Unidos, no le parecia tan mala idea despues de todo.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Sasuke salio de su relajante baño con una toalla enredada en sus caderas. Se echo boca arriba en la cama,como asimilando todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas... talvez se presipito con la pelirosa, talvez... arg...- Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras la agitaba freneticamente-Maldita sea...-mascullo cuando escucho el telefono levanto con pesades a contestar, era Hinata.

-¿Que pasa? ¿le paso algo a Naruto?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-No... Sasuke-kun, nosotros... Naruto y yo... que....queremos...

-¡Teme! - se escucho del otro lado de la linea a Naruto gritando como un chimpanse-

-Calmate Naruto...- trato de calmarlo el Uchiha-¿Volviste a ingerer esas pastillas disque para los que quieren más?- pregunto

-Teme, esto no es un juego, además... aquello solo sucedio una vez...-se defendio- En fin,lo que te queremos decir es...-

El Pelinegro abrio sus ojos a más no poder, no lo creeía ¿Pero... como se dieron cuenta?

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Habian pasado varias semanas, semanas en las que tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban totalmente en su mundo,Sasuke por su parte ante el descubrimiento de sus amigos, al tener decenas de pinturas de paisajes, personas, lugares y demás en aquella habitación. Optaron por presentarlo a un importante y reconocido amante del arte, el cual, le dio trabajo al Uchiha al ver sus magnificas obras, a él en realidad el dinero no le faltaba. Ya que su familia era dueña de una prestigiosa empresa, la cual era totalmente importante, y a causa, el era asquerosamente, rico.(Aqui el porque no trabaja XD)

Sakura aun no decidia que hacer, bueno, primordialmente, terminaria su universidad y se graduaria como toda un Ing. en administración de empresas, dudaba aun en irse o no con sus hermanos. Pero por si acaso iria a sacar su visa. El unico problema cuando llego ahi...-¿En donde esta mi identificación?....- mascullaba mientras parecia peliarse con su bolso,ahora que lo pensaba tampoco habia visto su cartera, bueno al cartera en realidad no le interesaba mucho ya que no traia tanto dinero... pero ahi estaba su identificación...- Oh dios mió...- susurro cuando la imagen de un Uchiha saliendo euforico de su casa cogia una chaqueta...

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Llego en taxia hasta la casa de su vecino, y con un a furia contenida golpeo fuertemente sus nudillos contra la puerta... espero unos cuantos segundos, cuando el joven abrio la puerta. Estaba lleno de pintura, su cara ,su abdomen (cabe destacar que no traia camisa x///x) y un poco de sus pantalones temblo un poco ante la imagen de tan hermoso cuerpo... si la sensualidad doliera, valla que Sasuke Uchiha estaría internado de por vida en el hospital. Paso saliva duramente, su garganta parecio secarse y la furia antes obtenida ahora habia desaparecido convirtiendose en completo y puro nerviosismo.  
-Hola...- Saludo devilmente el chico mientras clavaba sus profundos ojos negros en los verdes de la chica.  
-Yo... Ho...hola- Contesto ella quedamente, bajando su mirada para dejar de observar el abdomen bien formado del Uchiha.  
-Y... ¿quieres pasar?- le ofrecio cortesmente- hace frio afuera.  
-S-si, Gracias- Acepto y entro quedamente, esta muy nerviosa y el Uchiha para rematar estaba completamente sexy. La condujo a la sala y ahí tomaron asiento ambos.  
-Valla, no sabia que pintaras tan bien como presumias-  
-Ya vez que si. Y...¿De que privilegios gozo para que te hayas molestado en venir?  
Lo habia olvidado por unos momentos, de pronto el enojo vino a ella fugazmente, evaporando por completo el nerviosismo que sentia.  
-Se que tienes secuestrada mi chaqueta asi que ¡Devuelvela!-Ordeno fieramente sakura mientras se ponia de pie y apuntaba acusadoramente a Sasuke, el cual la miraba como si hubiese enloquesido  
-No...- contesto despues de algunos momentos de silencio  
-¿No?  
-No...-  
-¿No que?  
-No... secuestre tu chaqueta. La tome sin pensar, pero ahora que la tengo... no pienso dartela.  
Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta. Acaso escucho bien o el prepotente Uchiha le dijo que no le devolveria su chaqueta?  
-Mira, no me importa la chaqueta, quiero mi cartera-  
-Bien, eso si te lo puedo regresar-  
el Chico se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia arriba, donde tenia las cosas.- Ponte comoda ahora vuelvo-  
-Claro...-susurro para si la pelirosa  
Cuando el joven desaparecio de su vista sin más, se levanto del sofa y comenzo a explorar la sala, no tenia nada interesante en realidad solo la hermosa pintura que Sasuke aun no terminaba. Era la imagen de un bar, era extraño pero sintio como si ya hubiese estado en ese lugar antes. Dejo de inspeccionar el cuadro y se dirigio a la cocina  
-¿¡puedo tomar algo!?- le grito al pelinegro desde el desayunador  
-¡Claro!- le contesto este desde arriba.  
Tomo un vaso y se sirvio algo de jugo que estaba en el refrigerador. Observaba atentamente a su alrededor,para ser un joven de no más de veinticinco años, tenia su casa muy bien arreglada. Rodo sus ojos buscando algo que ni ella misma sabia, cuando de pronto su mirada topo con una puerta. La del sotano, dedujo, ya que la de ella igual se encontraba en la cosina. Como si de un iman se tratase, dejo el vaso en la mesa y se acerco lentamente hasta aquella puerta, el corazón comenzo a latirle fuertemente, no sabia porque, pero algo le llamaba.  
-Aqui esta- le anuncio Sasuke desde la puerta de la cocina con la cartera en la mano.  
-Oh...bien gracias- le dijo acercandose para tomar su cartera, la cual era sostenida por Sasuke a la altura de su cabeza. Ya que Sakura era más bajita que el tenia que estirarse un poco para alcanzarla, si la pensaba tomar por su cuenta claro esta.  
-Bien, damela...- le pidio amablemente  
-No... ven por ella-Le reto  
-No la alcanzare-  
-Intentalo-  
Sakura se acerco a Sasuke ya cansada de sus jueguitos, se avalanzo hacía la cartera pero el Uchiha dio un paso hacia atras logrando que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y calleras directo a sus brazos.  
-Cuidado-le dijo burlonamente  
-Eres un imbesil, ¿porque demonios te quitas?-Le reclamo la chica enfadada con las mejillas sonrosada  
-Disculapa...me...-le susurro Sasuke serca de su sien, en un tono ¿sensual?  
-Sasuke yo...  
-¿Sabes?-le corto Sasuke- Nunca me contestaste aquello que te dije la vez pasada...  
-Yo...  
-Y en verdad... quiero saber ¿Cual es tu respuesta?  
-Sasuke... yo...- ¿Que haría ahora? Apenas hace unos momentos esta tratando de sacar su Pasaporte para irse con sus hermanos a Estados Unidos, y ahora... -Tu... Sasuke-kun...yo- Le dijo suavemente agachando su cabeza y con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Por favor... Sakura... tu... - le susurro el acercandose a sus labios

-Sasuke-kun yo te... quiero...-le contesto ella en un hilo de voza casi inaudible,pero que el pelinegro logro escuchar.

Acorto la distancia entre ambos par de labios y los unio en un beso... el toque fue suave y casi palpable... rosaban calidamente sus labios, apenas conociendo los del otro. Sakura paso su brazos alrededor del cuello del joven pelinegro, el cual, poso su mano izquierda en la estrecha cintura de ella, mientras su otra manos acariciba dulzemente su rostro. Ambos cerraron los ojos suavemente disfrutando ede las sensaciones que les provocaba aquel roze. Sasuke presiono más sus labios contra los de ella y los movia más freneticamente que antes. Poco a poco comenzo a pasare su lengua por los sonrosados labios de la chica invitandola a abrirlos. Ella sin más fuerza de voluntad solamente dejo que el Uchiha hiciese con su boca lo que quisiese. El introdujo lentamente su lengua a la boca de ella... acariciaba cada parte de su calida boca, mientras con sus manos se encargaba de relajarla con suaves caricias en su cintura y nuca. Sakura se sentia perdida, habia besado antes, pero nunca habia sentido esto que experimentaba recientemente con el Uchiha.

Se separaron lentamente, cuando el sintio que Sakura empezaba a temablar y aferrarse más a su cuerpo ahora más caliente. Y no podia culparla, el aun permanecia sin camisa, y sus fuertes y bien formados brazos y abdomen la tenian presa en un exitante abrazo. Respiraban agitadamente. La respiración algo entrecortada de el caia pesadamente el la cabeza de la chica, mientras la de ella chocaba calidamente contra el pecho desnudo de el.

-Sasuke...kun...

-Sakura... me consedes una fantasia?...- pregutno sensualmente el chico mientras apretaba su cadera con la de la chica que llegaban algo más abajo que la de el. Sakura lo miro atonita, acaso el le estaba proponiendo que...

-Por favor... Yo... ya no aguanto...-susurro denuevo conra su boca en un tono sensual unico en el- Sa...ku..ra

Ella apreto surtemente su puños casi blancos de tan apretados que los tenia contra su pecho-hai... Sasuke-kun.

Sin esperar otra contestación, el pelinegro abrazo más fuertemente a la chica esta vez besandola desesperadamente, Sakura se sorprendio por ello, ese beso ahora resivido no se parecia en nada al anterior, este estaba lleno de deseo, lujuria, pasión. Sasuke acariciaba sin parar la cintura de Sakura... bajo lentamente sus caricias hasta el borde de su blusa, fue introduciendo lentamente sus dedos bajo la prenda. Sakura suspiro dando un sobresalto al sentir los dedos frios del chico en su abdomen descubierto.

Ella acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca revolviendolos lentamente haciendo que el chico soltara tambien suves suspiros. Sin separarse Sasuke hizo caminar hacia atrá a Sakura la cual se encontro acorralada entre el chico y el comedor. Sasuke sonrio de medio lado y poniendo sus fuertes manos en al caderas de la chica la alzo y la sento suavemente en la mesa. Sakura abrio un poco sus piernas dejando que el uchiha se acomodara entre ellas mientras volvia a besarla de nuevo. Sus manos comenzaron a subir desde su piernas aun bajo los jeans que traia puesto hasta el inicio de su cintura, lentamente comenzo a subir la blusa de la pelirorosa dejando expuesto su abdomen plano y blanco. se deciso completamente de la prenda aventandola lejos de ellos. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente las areas ahora descubiertas de la chica, la cual solamente gemia y suspiraba contra los labios de su amante. Los besos de el decendieron suavemente hasta la tersa piel del cuello de la ojiverde la cual arqueo la espalda al sentir como el seguia decendiendo hasta sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sosten.

Ella seguia acariciando su pecho desnudo (recordemos que estaba pintando... x///x) fue decendiendo sus caricias hasta el inicio de su pantalon.... jugo calmadamente con el boton mientras sentia como Sasuke respiraba agitadamente en su oido mientras lo tomaba entre sus labios dandole suavesmordiscos. Sakura logro desabrocharlo por completo y se separo lentamente de el mirandolo directo a los ojos...

-Sasuke...-

-Lo se... arriba.... estaremos más comodos...-murmuro el pelinegro con su voz cargada de pasión. cargo a la pelirosa en modo nupcial y subieron lentamente las escaleras, al cuarto del Uchih, mientras seguian besandose.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Gaara llego en su coche a la casa de sakura. Se bajo con su celular en mano hablaba con la agencia de viajes, el mismo arreglo para que dejaran viajr a Sakura a E.U.A. Por esa razón iba a su casa, claro tambien porque tenia que ayudarla a empacar las cosas. Toco a la puerta pero parecia no haber nadie... saco una copia de las llaves y abrio lapuerta, entro.

-Sakura... ¿Estas en casa?- pero nadie respondio (juju Saku esta con el vecino XD) Al no ver a nadie dedujo que talvez fue a comprar o algo así.

Comenzo a empacar las cosas que habia en la sala, seguramnete a Sakura no le molestaria, despues de todo, lo iba a hacer y que de malo tenia que él le quitara un poco de trabajo a su hermanita.

Cubrio los muebles con plastico que traia en su coche, junto con un letrero.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Recosto suavemente a la pelirosa en la cama. Se quedo de pie mirandola fijamente... Estaba loco por ela, no habia duda simplemente era perfecta. Gravo esa imagen en su mente... queria recordar ese momento por siempre. Se subio a la cama gateando sobre ella, hasta llegar al alcanze de sus labios, la beso suavemente mientras entrelazaba su mano izquierda con la derecha de ella. Sus besos fueron bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, el cual beso tiernamente dejando marcas rojizas en su camino. Fue decendiendo hasta su abdomen el cual beso igfualmente entreteniendose unos momentos en su ombligo, a lo que la ojiverde solto una risita provocada por el cosquilleo que provocaba la lengua de Sasuke en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Se incorporo un momento para desabotonar el pantalos de la chica. lentamente lo fue bajando hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Se inco frente a la cama y como si de una muñeca se tratase comenzo a quitarle los tenis a su amante. Se deciso de ellos y desnudo sus pies, eran pequeños y blanquecinos... el los tomo entre sus manos y beso la plantilla de cada uno. Sakura ahogo un suspiro...

Saco por completo el pantalon y volvio a pocicionarse sobre la chica ahora solo en bragas. El se deciso de su pantalon tambien. Sasuke le tendio una mano a Sakura haciendo que se sentara en la cama. Ella se extraño ¿Acaso ya habia terminado todo antes de empezar?

Sakura aoenas iba a decir algo cuando Sasuke se pociciono tras ella rodeando su curpo con sus piernas y brazos.

-Shhh... solo relajate....- le susurro en la nuca. Lo cual provoco leves escalfrios en la pelirosa.

Sasuke comenzo a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente como si se tratase de una magnifica obra de arte, y para el, lo Sakura lo era. Paso sus manos lentamente desde su cintura hasta su abdomen. La ojiverde coloco sus manos en los muslos de Sasuke que justamente estaban a cada lado de ella. El daba suabes masajes en su abdomen y de vez en cuando en sus piernas mientras no dejaba de besar su espalda. Desabrocho lentamente su sosten y con leves caricias desde su espalda hasta su manos lo deslizo suavemente. Subios desde sus manos recorriendo lentamente sus brazos. Paso sus manos por su cintura de nuevo, pero ahora entre acariciando su vientre fue asendiendo hasta suspechos ahora desnudos. Su boca atrapo una de sus orejas pasando su lengua por todo el contorno de ella mientras masajeaba sin cesar sus senos.

Sakura solo se dedicaba a acariciar las musculosas piernas del pelinegro.

Su manos bajaron de nuevo ahora topandose con las braguitas celestes de la joven. Las bajo lentamente mientras ella se aferraba más a sus muslos, levanto levemente la cadera para poder hacer más facil el trabajo del ojinegro. Sasuke comenzo a acariciar lentamente los muslo de Sakura... fue adentrando lentamente sus manos por los muslo internos de la chica. Pacientemente una de sus manos rozo su sexo haciendo que Sakura se arqueara contra el pecho de su amante. Sasuke aprovecho para robarle un beso fugaz. Uno de sus dedos comenzo a acariciar los labios de la vagina de Sakura, acariciandola, provocandola, exitandola.

No queria que ese momento terminara tan rapido. Pudo notar como su intimidad esta totalmente humeda. Uno de sus dedos comenzo a acariciar ahora su clitoris, se retorcio deplacer contra Sasuke notando asi cuan exitado esta el tambien.

Tomo su muñeca aciendo que parara sus caricias en su intimidad. Sasuke se detuvo al notarlo... y se quedo extrañado. Ella se levanto lentamente de la cama. y miro a Sasuke. Pudo ver su gran exitacion atravez de sus boxer. Subio de nuevo a la cama dejando al peligro tendido bajo su cuerpo. Comenzo a besarlo en los labios a lo que el le contesto colocando sus manos en su cintura. Fue desendiendo besos por su cuello y hombros. Llego a su pecho y estimulo con sus dientes y lengua lso pezones de Sasuke, el solo gemía y suspiraba entrecortadamente. Tomando sus cabeza suavemente masajeando su cabello.

Sakura seguia bajando ahora por su abdomen. Comenzo a deslizar los boxers de Sasuke dejando a la vista su miembro completamente erecto ante ella. Sasuke la miro para poder ver su reacción. ella lo miraba maravillada. Una de sus calidas y pequeñas manos tomo la base de su miembro masajeandolo suavemente. Sasuke suspiro más fuerte y se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama. Mientras dejaba que sakura hiciese con el lo que quisiera. Despues de masajearlo un biuen rato decidio ir algo más lejos y darle mayorplacer al joven ASi que lo tomo de nuevo adentrandolo en su boca agilmente. El pelinegro se sobresalto y casi da un brinco fuera de la cama al sentir loslabios y lengua de la chica rodeando su miembro.

La miro detalladamente y noto que en su rpostro no habia asco com0o el se imaginaba que era cuando una mujer asia tal cosa, en su cara pudo ver, entrega, lujuria, placer, deseo... y hasta amor.

La tomo de sus hombros y la separo de el. La beso intensamente mientras la colocaba a orcajadops sobre sus cadera. se besaron de nuevo. Sakura miro a los ojos de él y ayudada por él comenzo a adentrar al uchiha en ella.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente. Sasuke noto eso y la detubo un momento.

-Sakura... ¿estas... bien?

-Si... solo que... yo pues...- nopodia decircelo, le daba pena, pero a estas alturas, que mpas podria hacer

-Eres...¿virgen?-Pregunto entre incredulo y esperanzado.

-Yo... si...

Sasuke no aguanto el impulso y la abrazo posesivamente enterrando su rostro entre el cuello de la chica. la beso de nuevo y la giro lentamente dejandola ahora a ella bajo él. Adentro aun más su miembro en ella, chocando brevemente contra su imén el cual rasgolo más suave que pudo,pero esto no evito que la chica no sintiese dolor. Unas leves lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Sasuke las limpio con besos y la beso tiernamente esperando que ella estuviese lista para poder continuar.

Sakura movio lentamente sus caderas contra el enviandole una oleada de placer al Uchiha. El entendio que esta preparada y asi comenzo a adentrase y salir de ella despacio... acostumbrandola, luego de un buen momento de leves empujones, el moreno comenzo a embestirla más fuerte asiendo que sus caderas chocaran. Podia oiro los alaridos de Sakura, sus gemidos, suspiro y suplicas por mas velocidad. Comenzo a hacerlo ahora más fuerte mientras con sus manos comenzo a masajear los senos de la pelirosa, los cuales estaban algo inchados debido a la exitacion que sentia sus cuerpo. Las embestidas no paraba y sakurase aferraba mas con sus piernas a las caderas del Uchiha mientras sus manos igual a su cuellos se aferraban.

-Sasu...ke kun....

Eso para el fue más duro que un orgasmo lo exito de sobre manera escucharla llamarlo de esa manera tan ansiosa y apasionada lo encendio de verdad, sus embestidas ahora se volvieron más freneticas y desiguales buscando el placerpropio Sakura de igual manera se movia conforme sus cuerpo lo pedia. ambos estaban apunto de llegar al climax. Sakura jalo salvajemente a Sasuke hacia ella y lo beso fogosa, Sasuke correspondio al beso soltando suspiros dentro de la boca de Sakura. Sus lenguas mantenia una guerra dentro de sus bocas al igual que sus caderas. Momentos despues Sasuke sintio lleguar hasta el limite cuando Sakura apreto deliciosamente su miembro entre sus paredes. El pelinegro se descargo completamente dentro de la ojiverde la cual se arqueo dejando totalmente expuestos sus pechos al alcanze de Sasuke el cual los tomo con sus manos masajeandolos para luego besarlos como si se tratase de la boca de sakura.

Sus musculos se relajaron y Sasuke se djo caer levemente sobre Sakura gadeando y entrelazando sus manos. _"Con que asi se siente tocar el cielo..."_-

-Saku...ra... yo... te... amo...-Susurro el Uchica contra el vientre de la pelirosa. La cual ya se encontraba dormida. tomo una cobija y tapo a lapelirosa quedando el bajo las sabana, le gusto estar recostado contra su vientre. Durmieron hasta la mañana sigueinte. La primera en despertar fue Sakura la cual se levanto feliz al ver que Sasuke estaba con ella. Lo movio un poco haciendo que él se quejara suavemente.

-Sasuke...-Le dijo suavemente entre risas al notar que el Uchiah se aferraba más a su cintura como si fuese un bebe.- Solo ire a tomar un pococ de jugo Sasuke-kun.... no tardare-Le dijo mientras se ponia sus bragas, pantalones y una camisa tipo pijama de Sasuke.

A duras penas Sasuke dejo que ella fuera por su dichoso jugo se revolvio en la cama colocando su cabeza sobre sus manos y con la mirada al techo. Valla que su vida dio un giro de 150°. Nunca se imagino que sus fantasia podian volverse realidad algun día. En verdad larealdida era mucho más hermosa que cualquer otro sueño. Suspiro y miro asia un lado encontrandose con algunas prendas de la pelirosa, nunca penso que sakura le pudiese dar tanto placer como lo hizo esa noche. Sonrio de medio lado al recordadr algunas delas cosas que hicieron, una pregunta surco en su cabeza... entonces ¿con quien estaba Sakura aquella noche en su habitación? Sus pensamientos fueron borrados al escuchar un estruendoso portazo. Se levanto extrañado. se coloco su boxer y el pantalon de un pijama (par de la camisa que trae Sakura) Bajo las escaleras y llamo a la pelirosa. Pudonotar que lascosas de Sakura ya no estaban y al parecer Sakura... Tampoco. Escucho un auto arrancar, se asomo por la venatana de la sala, era el coche de su amada pelirosa. fruncio el ceño y salio corrio en direccion a la casa de alado mascota al verlo fue tras el.

Sasuke se quedo helado con su mirada perdida en un letrero puesto en el patio delantero de la pelirosa.

Mascota alcanzo a Sasuke y comenzo a lamer su mano y a saltar freneticamente a su alrededor. Sasuke corrio de nuevo a la ventana de la sala de la chica, justo como lo habia hecho aquella vez, miro hacia dentro y puido notar que los muebles estaban cubiertos por plastico y las cosas de la pelirosa no estaban, se dirigio a la puerta y ctoco fuertemente hasta qeu una de sus manos coemnzo a sangrar levemente. Se dejo caer de rodillas con sus manos callendo entre sus piernas. se giro quedando con la espalda recostada en la puerta miraba incesantemente aquel cartel. Mascota se acorruco entre los brazos de su amo el cual lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro entre el pelaje de su fiel can. Comenzo a sollozar, el era muy hombre y lo reconocia, lo peleaba y si se lo retaban: lo demostraba. Pero... aquel suceso... para el y su corazón era duro. La unica mujer a la cual sabia perfectamente que ama, se iba... y sin decirle ni siquiera adios... Solo con un estupido cartel que decia:

" SE VENDE"

Como si fuese por arte de magia... su perfecto mundo se convirtio en uno donde el unico color existente era gris...

C0NT1NUARA!!!

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

N/A: Hola!!!!!!!!!! Perdonenme por no haber actualizado!! De verdad, esque ya saben, fin del semestres y me traen como loca en la preparatoria... que trabajos, examenes, laboratorios, proyectos... en fin, ando toda enloquecida... en fin, pues espero les haya gustado este capi... y no me linchen!!!! La verdad no tengo pensando un final triste para el fic... ya que enrealidad soy del club de fans "NO A LOS FINALES TRISTES" jejeje y pues, seguramente será un final... cero por ciento triste... aunque no confien mucho en mi por que estoy loca y de repente me entran ideas raras y termino haciendo lo que en principio no planee ni queria. En fin! espero me dejen review... y espero no me maten T_T (Inner: ya tiene más de quince amenzas de secuestro, muerte torturas, y de arresto adomiciliario) Jojojo ¿Que onda con el lemon...? la verdad yo se que soy PESIMA con ese tipo de cosas pero, ya saben! la practica hace al maestro... XD juju igual... ya saben sugerencias,reclamos, felicitaciones, patadas, amenazas, tomatasos, beso, abrazos, saludos, criticas constructivas. en fin! de todo se acepata... XD

oh si ya el proximo capi... EL FINAL!!! jijiji bueno aqui les contesto sus reviews!!!

**natsumi uchiha:** Hola, primero gracias por tu review... ya ves que como todas las demás estaban equivocadas XD es que piensan que mi Sasukito es un pervertido....jajaja espero que te aya gustado el capi y ojala te vea de nuevo por los reviews!!!

**setsuna17:**Gracias por ti review... espero siguas leyendo...

**ObsessiveTemporary: **Jajajaja pues ya sabes que vio, nada de lo que pensaban pero... en fin, acertaron que eran pinturas XD... igual esperen al proximo capi y Kami, escuchara sus plegarias XD.... ups cero Spoilers XD

**asukasoad:**Jajajaja me facino tu review,mucha energía XD jajaja pues no Gaarita no le propuso matrimonio... el es mío daa no es cierto pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario me hizo sentir muy bien , pues la verdad estoy como quien dice empezando en esto de los fics y bueno... jejej gracias!!

**alichaSxS:** jajaj Yo tambien lo amo!!! gracias por tu review!

**death linkin: **No mueras!!! jajaja aunque sea de curiosodad, ahora, espero verte de nuevo en los reviews!! Gracias. besitos!!!

**HiiRuKii-cHaNn:** Hola!!! Gracia de verdad! uy no sabia que tenia admiradoras XD jajajaja me siento alagada, espero igualmente ver tu review en este capi!!

**sakura-kunoichi:**Jajajajaja bueno... pues no se si Gaara se casará contigo... jajaja pero igual vaya que tus conclusiones eran buenas jajaja y algo graciosas!!! wiii... que cool que haya bastantita gente de monterrey por aca XD... mmm... Haber si nos vemos en la conve de diciembre jujuju

**Trinity17: **Hola... valla, gracias por tu review, me encanta que pienses que escribo bien,la verdad es casi como decirle a a mudo que canta bien Xd... ajajaja es que yo soy más lectora que nada y por eso aun no me siento completamente preparada para saltar a ser una "Buena escritora!. Gracias por el apoyo!!

**kaikiaku:**O_O bueno... No mandare a Gaara a Noruega pero a E.U.A. Si XD jajaja , conque la sombra que me rondaba por la casa eras tu... que miedo,espero ya se te ayan ido un poco los deceos de secuestrarme, igual no me aguantarias Jajajajaja ... XD chaop!

**Gotiitaaxz: **YA !!!! jajajajaja ok espero estes algo satisfecha con el capi, y ojala la espera aya sido recompensada con el capi XD

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-: **Valla que ahora si que "QUE IMAGINACION LA TUYA" chica eso de que las grandes mentes piensan igual es.... aterradoramente cierto!!! XD jajajaja ya viste lo de la chaqueta?!!! jajaja todo es PARTE DEL SHOW!!! jajajaja (Inner-mentira se le escapo esa parte y milagrosamente supo como arreglarlo) Besitos chaop!!

**07sakurita-Chan:**Te entiendo!!! me paso lo mismo TxT el colegio es una manera de mostrarnos como seria la carcel... XD jajajaja y si, bueno esque no sabia como ponerle,ya quelos nombres delos perro estan bien choteados XD jajaja tienes todala razon este es un fic cien por ciento SASUSAKU. Como pueden imaginar que empareje a Sakura-chan con alguien más! bueno, gracias por tu review espero verte en el gran final!!

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

**Jajajaja este lo tengo hecho desde una semana!!! no lo publique mi hermana ya dio a luz!!! see tuvo un hermoso varoncito n_n que bueno, porque las niña no me gustan, bueno si me gustaran seria raro XD jajaja. Chicas!!! les dejo avances de mi proximo One-shot es una adaptacion de un pequeño manga que leí y me parecio justo para Sasuke y Sakura... jojo espero verlas por ahi nwn**

**"N0 P3RMIT1RE QU3 T3 VU3LVAS UNA ESTR3LLA"**

-Hey mira eso- me dice Naruto señalándome la puerta del tren.

Era él… aquel chico de piel blanca, cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, su rostro apacible… su sonrisa no muy pronunciada…

Como es usual, se sienta en el mismo lugar de siempre, al llegar a la tercera parada se levanta y con una linda sonrisa le da su asiento a una mujer de edad avanzada.

La cuarta parada, la aprovecha para sujetar sus agujetas.

La sexta es donde yo me tengo que bajar de aquel tren. Y todos los días de clase, es igual…

algo me incito a mirar hacia arriba y vi a un chico… ¡flotando!

-Oye… ¿quien eres?- le pregunto, puedo ver que trae puesto el uniforme escolar, sus manos están dentro de sus traslucidos bolsillos del pantalón. Su cabello es negro y puntiagudo hacia atrás me recuerda a…-

-¿hump?- Al girar su cabeza hacia mi puedo verlo, claramente es… oh dios mió… por eso ya no lo había visto en aquel tren… No lo puedo creer, un montón de lagrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos verdes… no puedo creerlo, es que, es imposible… algo dentro de mi parece romperse, mi pecho se contrae. Solo puedo mirarlo impactada. El... murio.

-Mi deceo es... que sus deceos se cumplan...

Bep...Bep...Bep...

GRacias Sakura-chan....- El se acerco a mi rastro suavemente...

Beee----------------

Lo lamento, pero yo tambien sere una estrella-le susurro mientras se desvanecia ante sus ojos

-Sasuke-kun... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!

**Bueno como ya les dije espero verlas por ahi, y tambien esperen un regalo de navidad de mi parte, porque les tengo un one-shot especial navideño. super romantico, tierno y sobre todo... como esta hecho por mi ¡¡Cien por ciento SasuSaku!**

**Por cierto a aquellas personas que me dejaron alertas favoritos y reviews, busquence en el siguiente capi!!! y si me falta alguno demandenme, es un aviso, por si alguein no quiere estar en milista de agradecimientos (inner: nadie quiere, acosadora... dejalos en paz)callate inner o**** ...**

**Bueno ya me lleve mucho espacio!!  
**

**las quiero!!! bye bye!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP. 5 ****Así duele el amor?**

Callo la tarde y el seguía en aquel portón siendo acompañado solamente por la soledad, ya que, Mascota, se había ido a su casa, quizás se canso de estar escuchando los lamentos de su amo. La verdad que no lo culpaba, se estaba comportando como un mocoso de cinco años cuando le quitan la televisión o algo por el estilo.

Soltó un largo y fuerte suspiro que hizo que su pecho doliera más de lo que ya lo hacia.

Se levanto de ese lugar y se dirigió a su casa.

Entro y cerro con un portazo, fue a la cocina y saco la comida de su no-muy-fiel mascota que lo abandono en aquel portón, le lleno su gran platón de comido y se dirigió a su cuarto, se despojo de su ropa y entro a la ducha. No se preocupo por nivelar la temperatura del agua, solo entro y dejo que el agua le relajara cosa que no sucedió en realidad. Salio con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se echo en la cama aun revuelta desde la noche anterior. Tomo una almohada y suspiro fuertemente el aroma que impregnaba en ella. Y como si fuese un programa en su mente con un comercial molesto de interrupción, imágenes de la pelirrosa y la noche anterior se agruparon en su mente haciendo una tortura el estar ahí. Se puso algo de ropa y bajo las escaleras casi trotando. Tomo una chaqueta, las llaves del automóvil y arranco sin rumbo fijo en su camino.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

El auto gris se aparco delante de la casa de la pelirrosa y de este salio Sakura y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle paso a su hermano que llevaba consigo una caja de cartón que casi tapaba su vista.

-Sakura… en verdad prefieres quedarte aquí? En serio, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos los tres juntos.

-Yo creo que… aquí estaré perfecta Nii-san- le dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa llena de felicidad mirando disimuladamente por la ventana.

-bien… si así lo quieres…

-Sip… es lo que quiero-

-Oye Sakura-chan y que traen todas estas cajas y bolsas?- le pregunto su hermana menor, Tayuya (A que no se lo esperaban XD) que cargaba un montón de bolsas y una caja mas pequeña de la que traía Gaara.

-Es algo privado lo siento…nee-chan.

-Bueno, bueno… entonces, creo que nosotros nos despedimos aquí, no Nii-san?

-Si. Sakura prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho, y…. Mantente alejada del idiota de tu vecino si?.- le decía mientras sostenía su rostro con sus manos.

-No te prometo nada Gaara-kun- le dijo riendo suavemente

-En fin… Despídete Tayuya- le dijo Gaara cediendo el paso a su hermana menor.

-Hai!, pero… podrías esperarme en el auto, tengo que hablar de algo con Sakura, algo… de mujeres.

Gaara las miro con desconfianza pero decidió salir de la casa, dándole un beso a Sakura junto con un abrazo, él y Tayuya irían a Estados Unidos, por simples vacaciones, regresarían en dos semanas para que Sakura no se quedara en la ciudad "sola".Según Gaara.

-Ay… no sabes lo que es vivir con el…- se quejo la menor mientras se aseguraba que su hermano ya esta lejos del campo de visión.

-Y que cosas de mujeres me quieres decir?- se burlo ella.

-Sakura-chan… tú eres virgen?

-Eh… pues…-Sonrojo al cien por ciento

-Es que yo… recuerdas ese día, que me pediste cuidara tu casa… pues… ya sabes, mi novio vino y yo… y él… tu recamara… tengo que explicártelo?

Sakura quedo en estado de shock, si era eso que se imaginaba… tendría que quemar sus sabanas.

-N-no… no es necesaria… ¡¡que asco!! Tendré que quemar mis sabanas!!!

-Oh… no seas exagerada, si ni fue tanto el daño… - se burlo ella. –Te extrañare Saku-chan- le dijo parando de reír para mirarlo con toda la admiración que le tenia.

-Yo también… pero hey! Volverán en dos semanas.

-Si, dos semanas con don perfecto, es un sueño hecho realidad- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No es tan malo… solo trata de no hacerlo enojar, y no trates de ponerlo celoso.

-Vale-

-Tayuya, mil horas para despedirte?!!- le grito Gaara que ya se encontraba con el auto encendido.

-Ya voy, Ya voy… bueno sakura, nos vemos en dos semanas, digo si vuelvo viva.

Se despidieron y desde la puerta de su hogar vio como sus hermanos se alejaban en el auto. Hecho un vistazo a la casa de alado pero, tal parecía que no había nadie. Su mirada se paseo por su pateo delantero y ahí vio el letrero que su hermano, precipitadamente había colocado el día anterior. Bajo las escaleras del porche y se dirigió al letrero, el cual, desclavo del césped y lo lanzo a la calle riendo como niña pequeña después de haber hecho una travesura graciosísima.

Entro a su casa dando saltitos y prosiguió a desempacar aquel montón de bolsas y cajas que sus hermanos le ayudaron a traer de su casa, especificando de su alcoba…-

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Después de haber viajado por dos horas sin rumbo fijo, decidió volver a su casa. No había llorado en el trayecto de ida, ni en el de regreso. Simplemente se puso a pensar, pensar en lo que había ocurrido con su vecina, era extraño pero, el en verdad llego a sentir algo asombroso cuando estaban teniendo sexo en su habitación… no, no tuvieron sexo, el sexo no se sentía así, no te asía sentir completo como el se sintió cuando se volvió uno con Sakura, pero… no es que hacer el amor, implica que ambas personas se amen? El en el transcurso del tiempo viviendo en esa casa, había descubierto que en verdad se enamoro de ella… extraño… el jamás se había enamorado, soltó una risa leve al recordar que si lo hizo una vez… cuando tenia once años

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

_-Ey Bakasuke entonces nos vemos delante de la primaria en diez minutos vale?- le decía un rubio a su amigo mientras corría a su casa para cambiarse y ponerse su tenis para jugar soccer._

_-Claro lo que digas…- le dijo sin mucho animo mientras se dirigía a su casa calmadamente… igual no le quedaba tan lejos._

_Caminaba como siempre pensando en nada y a la vez en todo. Cuando giro en la esquina algo, o más bien alguien choco contra su cuerpo._

_-Yo…Yo, lo siento mucho!!-se disculpo una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro y liso como la seda.- disculpa no…-se quedo en silencio al levantar su rostro y encontrarse con el de Sasuke, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y con torpeza se disculpo de nuevo para irse corriendo._

_-Que extraña…- susurro sasuke para si mientras volteaba hacia donde se había ido la pequeña niña que no debía tener más de once años.-… y que linda.-sonrió levemente y se fue. Desde entonces Sasuke llevaba ese rumbo para encontrarse con aquella linda niña, en realidad solo la miraba de lejos y sin que ella lo notara, pero al pasar dos semanas… no la volvió a ver. Su primer amor reprimido…._

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Sonrió al recordad esa ocasión… Valla que esa niña si que lo cautivo, y eso que el apenas era un mocoso, y ella aun más… pero como en estos momentos… su corazón llevaba el mando. Y este se enamoro…Él enamorado… valla problema… y lo pero de todo, de alguien de quien ni siquiera sabe su edad, apellido, gustos, pasatiempos, su comida favorita, fecha de nacimiento, nada. Nada de lo que un "novio" debe saber de su pareja. Pero eso le importo a su corazón? Claro que no, el se enamoró sin reservas de una persona que ni siquiera conocía, como aquella vez, y sin embargo el acepto ese sentimiento, aunque nunca debió, no debió porque ella tenia otros planes en su vida, a demás de otra persona en su corazón, lo que no entendía aun era, porque Sakura se había entregado a él? Él mismo confirmo que ella era aun virgen, es decir, no es posible que alguien pase por alto aquello. ¿Por qué no se guardo ella para Gaara? O porque no lo había echo antes. Había tanto que le gustaría saber sobre ella… tanto.

Entre tanto pensar y pensar sin darse cuenta había llegado a la entrada de su casa. Al bajarse del auto vio como su neumático delantero esta ponchado, ¿como? ¿Cuando? ¿Porque? Miro por la calle buscando a la causa de que su llanta estuviera en ese estado. Y ahí estaba el objeto malvado que había asesinado a su pobre neumático. Un gran cartel. Se acerco enfadado y lo levanto con el seño fruncido. Lo miro… era el letrero de venta de la casa de lado. Miro en dirección de la casa de junto y pudo ver como en efecto, el letrero no estaba en su lugar, ya que Sakura lo había lanzado a la calle, claro esto Sasuke no lo sabía. Enojado como estaba se encamino a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta de la casa y toco fuertemente, pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar y nada. Exasperado por no ser atendido abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa no forcejeo como tenia pensado que tendría que hacer. Dejo el cartel afuera recargado en la pared y entro a la casa Llamando a su vecina.

-Sakura! Sakura estas en casa?! Etto… la puerta esta abierta… sakura?- mientras caminaba por el pasillo giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la sala, había un montón de bolsas y cajas, se acerco para ver su contenido, de pronto le entro esa curiosidad, raro en él, ya que no solía importarle mucho mmm… bueno, pues nada en realidad.

Fisgoneo un poco en una caja pero no había nada en su interior, reviso las bolsas pero también estaban vacías… se adentro a la cocina pero tampoco había nadie ahí. Salio de esa habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras, volvió a llamar, pero nadie contestaba, así que subió sin más… en el pasillo había tres puertas como en su casa. Abrió la primera después de tocar y no ser respondido. Era una habitación sola, no había absolutamente nada interesante, solo una cama y una cajonera, y había cajas de mudanza lo dedujo ya que en ellas decía cosas como "cocina" "baño" "cuarto" y demás… cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la contigua la abrió lentamente y ahí pudo ver una habitación completamente distinta a la anterior, le era tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida, esta habitación daba vista hacia la suya propia, era la recamara de Sakura…

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

Bajo el agua de la regadera que la golpeaba suavemente, reflexionaba lo ocurrido dos días antes. "Fue algo precipitado" "Talvez no debí hacerlo" "estoy haciendo lo correcto quedándome aquí?" Cosas como estas agolpaban su mente como martilleos sin descanso. Soltó un suspiro pensando que ya no había vuelta atrás…

Salio del baño y se enredo en una toalla, se exprimió el cabello y se dirigió a su habitación cuando abrió la puerta vio algo que jamás imagino… era Sasuke en su habitación… y con sus pantis en mano?

-Pervertido!!!-le grito mientras le arrebataba las braguitas de sus impuras mano.

-Calma… hace poco también tome unas y tú ni chistaste, aunque… si gemiste…- le dijo altaneramente a lo que ella se sonrojo totalmente avergonzada por lo que paso aquella noche.

-Mira… Sasuke yo…-

-Uchiha….-le corto- por favor no me llames por mi nombre… de pila.- le dijo severamente con su mirada altiva.

-Yo…- el estomago de Sakura se oprimió al escucharlo decirle eso pero en realidad lo merecía… pero ella solo necesitaba que la dejara explicarle- Sas~ digo Uchiha-san, acaso hice algo malo…-

-No- le corto él con su voz potente- No hiciste nada… nada!! NADA!! MALDITA SEA! NADA!! Solo te largaste, TE LARGASTE SAKURA!!! Sin decir nada, solo te fuiste Me dejaste como un perfecto imbecil, esperando que regresaras!!!... pero no lo hiciste… y yo te espere… TE ESPERE COMO UN TOTAL IDIOTA!!! Me quede horas en tu puerta tocando y lamentándome como un ESTUPIDO MANIACO!!! Solo eso hiciste… sakura…- bajo su cabeza un poco y luego la levanto mostrando un rostro que reflejaba orgullo y altanería- o debería decir Srta. Haruno?

-Sakura con la mirada gacha se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió- Por favor… sal debo cambiarme en un momento hablaremos…

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar…-le dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-Por favor… Uchiha-san…-

-hum… no tardes.- dijo cuando la chica cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Y el se dejo caer resbalando por la pared del pasillo para esconder su cabeza entre sus manos y piernas. Necesitaba pensar en todo aquello que le dijo…. Y pensar en que era lo que haría ahora…

-Con que así duele el amor…-susurro para si mismo mientras esperaba que la pelirrosa saliera de su habitación…

**Continuara…**

¿porque continuara? Bueno esque... EL FIC SIGUE CHICAS!!!! OH SI!!! (se escuchan tombores gritos y chiflidos) Y pues entonces ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Un buen sape por decidir segurilo xD? ¿Un kiba tamaño natural +o+? Bueno se los dejo fácil, ustedes mándenme kibas y yo les doy adelantos del fic y actualizo más rápido… (Inner: es un mal trueque no le hagan caso terminaran sabiendo de todas maneras…) Calla inner!… jeje no le hagan caso…esta loca…

Disculpen por dejarlo ahí pero… recuerden que ustedes no querían que acabara tan pronto, así que creo tendrá más capis… pero tampoco crean que haré así muchísimos, serán otro cuantos…mmmm… se acabara, en… tiempo indefinido. Capis indefinidos… yo les avisare cuando el final se acerque XD

Si ustedes quieren y me lo permiten claro esta. Por ahí me dijeron que fue algo precipitado el Lemon… así que en los siguientes capis, no les prometo uno, será más así como que "conozcámonos, coqueteos, rocesna novia para Mascota XD…un romance entre kiba y yo ^///^... (inner: mentirosa) se vale soñar XD " y así ahí crearemos una relación de adeveras XD según mis expectativas de una relación normal y ahí que meterle villanos y demás…uy!, saben que, ya es mucho trama, mejor aquí termina el fic XD jajajaja ahaahahaaa… (Mirada acecina de las lectoras) ¿No? Bueno no… Seguirá, seguirá no me maten!! ToT

Disculpen haberme retrasado con el capi, más de dos mese, ya ven y yo que quería terminarlo en el 2008 T.T Buuua…. Pero bueno, en fin aquí esta el capi cinco, supuesto final que termino no siendo un final XD jiji pero ya espero se hayan aclarado algún puntos… no? Bueno, Gaara no tiene novia como algunas creían, la persona que vio Sasuke en el cuarto de Sakura aquella vez en realidad fue su hermana menor, Tayuya, que yo en realidad no se como sea su personalidad pero yo le invente una, no importa, es mi fic y si yo quiero puedo poner a Sasuke hiperactivo y a Naruto como un filosófico chimpancé, así que no importa… etto… que más… ah… ya mande a Gaara a la... gran ciudad de New York!! XD jajaja ya no interrumpira a nuestra parejita, yo lo queria mucho ToT pero parce que a algunas no XD bueno no en esta situacion, no en este fic

Por cierto que tengo historias para ustedes para que no me extrañen en el 2009 Xd

Veamos… tengo terminados dos one-shot (Si mi nee-chan esta leyendo esto… es aquella historia que platicamos en tu kame-house XD)…. Y tengo en progreso un fic Sasusaku que a mí en lo personal me encanta, me tiene atrapada en su historia… Esta interesante espero subirla pronto… aunque no cuenten con ello, tengo mucha tarea T.T Este semestre es muy difícil, tengo que hacer chorromil de cosas XD. Pero un one shot si les traigo, espero lo lean, no se cuando lo publicare será pronto ya que esta a punto de ser terminado pero aun no tiene nombre así que no puede salir a la luz hasta que sea bautizado y le ponga los detalles que faltan kukuku. Bueno me voy, vuelvo con ustedes en el siguiente capi que espero no demorar en subirlo…

Hablo en plural porque soy bipolar ok? la historias las hago yo solita XD jaja

Les manda un saludo desde monterrey N.L México… Yo!!! XD jajajaja y mi inner, que dice que las quiere XD Pero no le crean a mi me dice que me quiere y siempre me esta insultando ToT…

Gracias a Todas por leer y dejen su e-mail para responderles sus bien recibidos reviews!!! Por favor!!!

Bueno ya me alargue de más XD jiji Chaop!!

y ahora si que (para el disgusto o gusto de muchas) : HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP. 6 "Problemas arreglados, recuerdos desenterrados"**

No tardes.- dijo cuando la chica cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Y él se dejo caer resbalando por la pared del pasillo para esconder su cabeza entre sus manos y piernas. Necesitaba pensar en todo aquello que le dijo…. Y pensar en que era lo que haría ahora…

-Con que así duele el amor…-susurro para si mismo mientras esperaba que la pelirrosa saliera de su habitación…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que la chica saliera ya vestida con unos jeans y una blusa con estampados amarilla.

-¿Le ofrezco café? -Le hecho una mirada desde su altura al moreno, y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

-Por favor-La siguió en el trayecto del pasillo a la cocina, pensando en que le diría, contestaría y en que terminaría esta situación, pero… ¿Qué situación? ¿Que había que terminar? A fin de cuentas ellos no eran nada, solo dos personas normales que habitaban junto al otro en sus respectivas viviendas. Pero había pasado algo entre ellos, eso no podía pasarlo por alto.

-Su café-le dijo dejando la taza humeante frente a él.

-gracias- Tomo la taza, dándole pequeños soplidos y sorbos, mientras no dejaba de mirar a la pelirrosa sentada frente a él de lo más calmada.

-Y dígame señor Uchiha –comenzó posando la taza en la mesa aun entre sus manos-¿cuales fueron las razones por las cuales usted irrumpió mi casa? Digo, porque no es normal que una persona entre así a la casa de otros, y tampoco es que tengamos mucha confianza entre nosotros que digamos.-

Sasuke se quedo en silencio unos momentos, pensado antes de hablar ¿Qué le diría?

-bien pues… eh venido a dar una queja.-bingo

-¿Una queja?-enfatizo la pelirrosa levantando una ceja

-Si, vera, yo venia calmada y normalmente manejando y su letrero, de "venta de casa" pincho uno de los neumáticos de mi automóvil ¿qué tiene que decir a eso Srta. Haruno?

-Habla como todo un abogado-

-me gusta ver programas con ese tipo trama-

-Ya veo… entonces, usted entro a mi casa, a mi habitación, husmeó en mis cajones y examino mi ropa interior, porque, tenia que quejarse de su llanta ponchada… me suena bastante lógico- dijo con sarcasmo a la historia no muy coherente del Uchiha

-Mira, dejemos de lado lo del neumático, ¿si?- le contesto ya un poco desesperado por el absurdo camino que conllevaba la conversación.- ambos sabemos porque estoy aquí, ambos sabemos que hacia yo aquí, tanto hace unos momentos como hace varias horas…

-no tengo la menor idea de lo que habla- le dijo Sakura poniendo una cara de ingenuidad mal actuada.

-Sakura…-mascullo

-Señorita Haruno, Señor Uchiha.

-¡No importa!- contesto ahora un poco más enfadado, pero en realidad… no sabia con quien- Ahora pequeña molestia, me dirás con fino detalle porque demonios te largaste ayer de mi casa, dejándome nada que me pudiese revelar tu paradero…-

-en verdad vez mucho esos programas…- soltó un suspiro- bueno, yo me levante, me estire, mire a todos lados, luego usted me pregunto a donde iba, yo conteste que iría por un poco de jugo, usted sonrió y se volteo dándome la espalda, yo me puse un pantalón que-

-Sakura…-

-lujo de detalles sr. Uchiha ¿no fueron sus exactas exigencias?

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Tenía algo que hacer

-pudiste haberme dicho siquiera-

-no podía-

-¿una nota?-

-no había tiempo, ni papel cerca-

-¿mi ropa?-

-como le dije me puse lo primero que estuvo a mi alcance ya en la cocina no pude hacer nada más que salir.

-¿por qué?-

-¿porqué qué?-

-¿¡Porque saliste rápidamente sin decirme donde demonios ibas!- comenzó a elevar la voz el Uchiha

-Era algo sumamente importante para mi ¿bien? ¡Así que no pude darme el tiempo de ir a decírtelo!- hizo lo mismo la Haruno

-¡Entonces dímelo ahora!-Ordeno exaltado mientras daba un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Tu… no lo entenderías…-le dijo ya más calmada

-si no me lo dices, ¿cómo lo entenderé?- se calmo también.- rayos esto repentinos cambios de humor me harán daño.

-Mira… dejándonos de bromas, en verdad es algo que no puedo decirte…al menos no ahora ¿de acuerdo? Tengo la esperanza de que comprendas y me des otra oportunidad… ¿la tengo?

Sasuke permaneció callado unos momentos y soltó un suspiro negando con la cabeza suavemente.

-Esta bien yo comprendo…

-Con una condición- la interrumpió el ojinegro.

-¿cual?

-No vuelvas a huir de mi- recalco con una mirada extraña que mezclaba inseguridad y miedo con un toque de firmeza y amenaza.

-Te lo prometo-aseguro ella sonriéndole. Y levantándose de la silla se dirigió a él que la esperaba de pie y con los brazos abiertos.

El amor es tan estupido…-pensó Sasuke mientras apretaba a la pelirrosa contra su cuerpo- o ¿yo seré el estupido que se esta dejando llevar por él?

Dos semanas después…

-¡Teme!- grito Naruto cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de entrada y el rubio maniático se dejo ver tras está- ¡cuánto tiempo sin ver tu cara tan fea! ¡Mira traje Ramen!- grito emocionado mostrando una bolsa del súper con seis paquetes de ramen instantáneo.

-Naruto…- pronuncio Sasuke casi en un susurro, la verdad era que tenía mucho sueño, se había desvelado por su terquedad de querer terminar un cuadro que Hinata le pidió para una de sus amigas. La cara del Uchiha estaba… bueno digamos que dejaba mucho que desear de él. Tenía ojeras, rastros de la almohada contra su mejilla y…

-Sasuke, eso en tu mejilla es ¿baba? ¡Qué grotesco!- grito Naruto apuntando groseramente al pobre hombre de pijama.

-Lárgate Naruto – mascullo Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta, o al menos eso trato, ya que el rubio era sumamente insistente y bloqueo el portazo con su pie.

-¡Teme! No seas así Hinata-chan se fue con sus amigas a no sé dónde ¡y me quede solito en casa!- chillaba exageradamente el ojiazul por su desdicha.

-Y porque no te quedas en tu casa y te atragantas de Ramen, vez una película, lees algo, salvas a una ballena o ¿qué se yo?

-¡¿Bromeas? La última vez que me quede solo en casa fue un desastre y Hinata-chan me obligo a recoger todo yo solo, créeme no fue para nada divertido.

-Bien, solo… déjame dormir un rato más- se rindió el Uchiha dejando pasar a su molesto amigo.

-¿Dormir? ¿De que hablas? ¡Ya pasan de la tres de la tarde! ¡Es el ombligo del día!- grito emocionado Naruto encendiendo la televisión en el canal de deportes y ya con su ramen preparándose en la cocina

-¡Baja el volumen Inútil! Me duele la cabeza ¿que no entiendes?

-¿Pues no que ibas a dormir? En verdad eres un loco, ¡loco-bipolar!- le acuso mientras cambiaba de canal con el control remoto.

-¡Basta! ¡Lárgate! Por eso Hinata prefiere irse, seguramente le haz de desesperar tanto que ni todo el amor del mundo la hace aguantarte.

-¡Eh! ¡Con mi eterno y sincero amor no te metas! Yo se que Hinata-chan me ama tal y como soy, y se va a pasear con sus amigas para presumirles de mi- le contesto Naruto petulantemente

-¿Has estado viendo telenovelas de nuevo no?-

-¡claro que no!... –grito el rubio sonrojado- y si sí ¿qué?

-Olvídalo, me voy a dormir, si me llaman diles que no estoy- ordeno mientras subía las escaleras

-Bien. Oh, mira tú vecina viene saliendo de casa.

Como si fuese por arte de magia el pelinegro salto los escalones que había subido y corrió hacia la ventana.

-Esa no es Sakura Idiota ¡es la anciana de enfrente!- grito Sasuke

-Bueno… yo nunca dije que vecina era… tu solito corriste. Oh mira ya pasaron tres minutos. ¡A comer Ramen!

Sasuke se tallo la cara con la palma de sus manos, y siguió al rubio a la cocina.

-Naruto, sirve de algo y pásame un vaso de agua.

-¿Tienes vasos de agua? ¡Sorprendente! – se burlo Uzumaki mientras sacaba de la alacena un vaso y un tenedor.

-Ja-ja, idiota… agh… de ese cajón saca unas pastillas, dámelas –ordeno Sasuke mientras se recargaba en la barra del desayunador.

-Sabes ¡no soy tu sirvienta!- se quejo – al menos podrías decir por favor.

-Tonterías…

-Oh, tocan la puerta- dijo Naruto escuchando el timbre resonar por la casa.

-Que fastidio… abre y diles que no estoy en casa, y si es la anciana de enfrente, dile que ya firme su queja contra los ladrones de gnomos de jardín.

-…- el rubio lo miro por un instante y se giro ignorando todas sus últimas palabras-¿…acaso no puedes ser amable y pedir las cosas?

El Uchiha suspiro…

-¿Por favor?...-

-¿Ves? ¡En el pedir esta el dar!

Sasuke mascullo algo que Naruto no pudo escuchar ya que salía de la cocina para atender la puerta, se cuestiono unos milisegundos porque hacia tanto por su amigo, y estuvo tentado a ignorar sus "ordenes"

Pero recordó en primer lugar porque estaba ahí y no en su propia casa… decidió hacer lo que Sasuke le había pedido, a fin de cuantas, él en casa hacia todo lo eso, cuando Hinata se lo pedía, claro, Hinata era su muy amada esposa, y este era… simplemente Sasuke. Dejando eso de tema… ¿que estaba por hacer él? Ah sí, ¡la puerta!

-¿SI?- pregunto abriendo la puerta

-Hola… ¿Sasuke no está en casa?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

Naruto la miro como si fuera caja registradora, la verdad es que la chica se veía muy bien… si él no fuese casado… no, no, no, ¡en que pensaba!

-ah… Sasuke no se encuentra, bueno si se encuentra pero se siente mal, porque fue a rescatar a los gnomos de la anciana de enfrente, o algo así me dijo…

Sakura lo miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro por un momento y luego frunció el ceño débilmente

-Pero el viernes fuimos a rescatar a esos gnomos ¿aun sigue con eso como excusa? ¡Bien dile que si no quería salir conmigo hoy, solo me lo hubiese dicho!- grito la pelirrosa, sabía que Sasuke estaba en casa, ¿intuición femenina tal vez?

-¿Qué te parece si pasas y lo ves tú misma?

-No quiero ver nada, dile a Sasuke que no se moleste en llamarme cuando-

-No en serio ven- le corto Naruto tomándola del brazo para dirigirla a la cocina- ahí esta…

Y si, ahí estaba Sasuke recostado en la barra, y con una mano colgando, su cara se veía pálida y sus ojos se notaban sumidos

-¿Que le paso?- pregunto Sakura preocupada mientras se acercaba a el cuerpo "inerte" del Uchiha

-No sé, pero mi ramen se enfría y ya casi empieza "Drake & Josh" así que te dejo…- contesto Naruto mientras tomaba su ramen y salía de la cocina a la sala para ver la televisión.

La pelirrosa lo miro un tanto extrañada pero al perderlo de vista enseguida su atención se poso sobre el chico que se encontraba "inconsciente". Lo llamo varia veces para despertarlo pero este solo soltaba quejidos y murmullos molestos por tratar de irrumpir su sueño.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

-Teme… ya me canse de tomar este camino todos los día, a mi me queda más cerca irme por haya!- se quejaba el joven rubio indicando con su brazo el camino corto a casa.

-Nadie te ah pedido que vengas conmigo…- respondió Sasuke mirando para todos lados, como buscando algo.

-Tú te quieres venir por aquí, para ver a esa niña bonita, no? Parece que a Uchiha le pego el amor- comenzó a reír Naruto tan fuerte que la gente a su alrededor volteaba a verlo como si estuviese loco.

-¿No podrías ser menos notorio? imbécil- le regaño Sasuke tomándolo de la cabeza y obligándolo a agacharse.

-Lo siento, pero hoy hubo gimnasia y estoy cansadito…-

-Shh-le cayó jalándolo detrás de un árbol

-Sasuke… te he dicho varias veces que yo no le hago a esto de chico-chico ¿entiendes?-

-Cállate, mira- le dijo posando su vista al frente.

El rubio asomo su cabeza comprendiendo él porque de aquella rarita actitud en su amigo…

-Ah… con que era por aquella niña de bonitos ojos verdes-

-¿no es la niña más linda que has visto en tu vida?- le pregunto, casi afirmo, el Uchiha

-No, eh visto mejores- contesto simple.

-Idiota… tu que sabes de chicas-

-Se que eh visto mejores que esa, y que me está empezando a doler el cuello por tanto estirarlo-

-Oh, ¡viene para acá!- Mascullo Sasuke escondiéndose tras el árbol arreglando su cabello ya desordenado y acomodando su uniforme.

-¿Eh…?-

-Ah… hola, mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke- se presento poniéndose enfrente de la niña de apenas 10 años de edad.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo tímidamente mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-así es…- contesto él dándose más confianza por la actitud de la pequeña- Y tu nombre es…

-Sasuke-respondió ella

-¿eh?

-¡Sasuke!- le grito- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

-¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta!- Le grito por decima vez Naruto.

-¿Q-que? ¿Qué ocurre?- se despertó confundido el Uchiha.

-ya es hora de irme, nos veremos luego- se despidió Naruto

-¿Qué hora es?-

-8:30 p.m. Hinata-chan vino por mí, me voy-

-Bien… te veo entonces- se despidió de él encaminándolo a la puerta.

-Por cierto- se giro Naruto- Tu guapa vecina vino a verte pero estabas dormido, intento despertarte pero parase que no funciono, en fin, dijo que te dijera que os próximos días tenia cosas que hacer, así que no podrá verte, pero que luego te llamara. Fue todo. – le corto Naruto rápidamente por el claxon del auto donde Hinata esperaba a su esposo.

-Oh, gracias- dijo cerrando la puerta- rápidamente se dirigió al teléfono dispuesto a llamarle, pero se detuvo al ver por la ventana como un auto negro se estacionaba frente a la casa de al lado. De él salió Sakura con algunas bolsas de compras y despidiéndose del conductor cuya identidad desconocía con un "amigable" beso. ¿Una amiga? No lo creo… por su gorra y el tipo de auto que conducía.

¿¡Ahora de qué demonios se trataba!

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar, y poniéndose unas sandalias, rápidamente salió de su casa dispuesto a alcanzar a ver lo que pasaba…

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** Mucho tiempo, ne? Lo siento pero de verdad que este capi se me estanco muchísimo, lo escribí como 4 veces, porque se me perdía cada vez que escribía en él… ¿más de una año detenido verdad? Me pregunto si alguien de los primeros lectores estar leyendo esto. Mmm… en fin, espero que sí, y si no, pues, es un reto personal el terminarlo… estos días eh andado medio inspirada, por lo cual creo que habrá actualización en todos mis fics jejeje, en fin… en verdad espero que alguien aun quiera leer esta humilde historia, y… que no se molesten mucho conmigo por el retraso de casi más de un año.

Por cierto, este capi está dedicado a mi primita preciosa, Liz, que hace poco me pregunto por este fic y no supe que decir ante sus hermosas palabras de aliento "Síguelo o tendré que venir a matarte" oh si… bellas palabras XD jajaja. Te quiero prima. Sigan leyendo mis historias, que wen_ale, está de regreso Muajajajajaja!


End file.
